A New Beginning
by lady-warrioress
Summary: after ROTJ Yoda and his friends return to Coruscant.Upon their arrival Yoda finds a baby and decides to take care of it.Even though the threat is gone things aren't normal.Who is trying to kill Master Yoda has the darkside returned? Finished
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The sun had set almost an hour ago. The moon had already risen illuminating some ruined buildings still in repaire. There were hardly any lights on in the capital city, Coruscant, at this time. Most of the buildings were being rebuilt this time not so high.

The Jedi Temple had been one of the first places to be reconstructed and had been finished only recently. Since it had been redone it had also been brought up to date. A few additions had been added. Namely a new rose garden just outside the first floor's left side windows.

Since the weather was warming the roses were blooming steadily and a cool breeze carried their smell around the Temple. The smell of blood red roses.

Jedi Master Yoda had recently returned to the Temple with two others: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, son of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader.

There were no classes for the recently sent Younglings, who were all still very young, so the Jedi Master had time for himself. Since he was still getting used to the newly rebuilt Temple he decided to take a walk outside to the rose garden.

When he reached it he stood still for a moment, closed his eyes, and just breathed. He could smell the fragrance of young still growing roses. He stayed like that, totally contented with what he was doing for the moment. It was nice to be back. He'd missed the Temple.

The Jedi Master opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Yes, it was nice to be home...

Suddenly he became aware of a soft muffled sound. He tensed and listened carefully, his right hand resting on the handle of his lightsaber. He thought he'd heard crying.

"Hmmm...?"

He listened for a moment longer as he figured out where the sound was coming from. He turned his head until it faced a rose bush closest to the street. The crying seemed to be coming from there.

_What is that?_

He decided to find out. Slowly he made his way to the suspicious bush.

When he reached it he put up his hand, pushed the branches aside, and peeked down into it. He couldn't believe what he saw. He hadn't expected anything like this!

_What is...?_

It was a baby.

_A baby that looked no more than a few months old. Leave a baby here, why?_

He pushed the rest of the bushes aside so he could see better. When the baby became aware of him it stopped crying and looked at him with huge curious purple eyes.

"Don't cry," he said to it. "Hurt you, I will not."

The baby stared at him. Then it reached up toward him with it's fat little hands. It seemed to want him to pick it up.

_All right._

He reached down and picked the infant up. That's when he found out, the hard way, that it was a girl. He quickly pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He then held her carefully so she wouldn't fall.

_Leave her here, someone did. Why, I wonder. Show her to Obi-Wan and Skywalker, I will._

He held her close to his chest as he slowly made his way back into the Temple and to the Council Chamber on the top floor.

* * *

When he arrived at the Council Chamber he heard Luke Skywalker saying to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I don't think it would be a good idea. How would you know if any of the new Jedi Apprentices aren't poisoned by the Dark side?"

"Luke, we've been through this already," Obi-Wan said testily. "We'd be able to tell."

"How?" the younger man challenged.

"We'd be able to sense it."

Yoda instantly felt offended. Not about the conversation, only that he'd missed it. How dare they discuss that kind of topic without him present! He was the oldest. He should have been let into the topic. But no, he wasn't, they were talking about things without his knowledge. Unacceptable!

Well they'd just have to know he was there. He cleared his throat so they'd know he was there. "Hello," he said stepping into the room. "You're discussing important matters, I see."

The two Jedi looked at him in surprise but said nothing to his inquiry.

"Please continue," the Jedi Master urged. "Hear this as well, I would like too."

They didn't seem to want to talk about it now that he was in the room.

"Umm...," Luke stalled then he noticed something. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the bundle his Master held. "Did you get your cloak dirty?"

_What a stupid question,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Yoda did not reply to the question. He held the cloak in his right arm and used his left hand to push the cloth away, revealing the thing under it. The two men leaned forward to see what was in it.

"A baby?" Obi-Wan asked. "Where did you find it?"

"The rose garden," the old Jedi Master replied. "Thinking, I was. Someone to care for her, do you know?"

The human Jedi shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

Yoda looked at Luke, his head cocked waiting for the younger man to say something.

"I don't know either," Luke replied slightly distracted. "Why don't you send it to an orphanage? We don't have time to be worrying about babies in rose bushes."

"Luke!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda kept going, unfazed by Lukes words for the time being. "Care for her, will you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry but I can't. I wouldn't be able to find the time. Remember. I'm teaching the Younglings most of the time."

Yoda looked back at the slightly spaced out Luke. He didn't seem to notice the dark look on the young man's face. "Young Skywalker?"

"No!" Luke yelled, snapping out of his blank state. "There is no way I'm going to waste my years taking care of a whiny baby! For all we know it could become the next Sith Lord!'

Obi-Wan saw something growing in Yoda's hazel eyes. He could sense Luke's selfish words were getting to the Jedi Master. Luke had better tred carefully. But Kenobi didn't say anything. He didn't want to get involved.

Mine! Me! Me! Yoda couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But..."

"No, Master, I won't! I refuse to."

The Jedi Master looked at Obi-Wan for support but the human said nothing. The Jedi Knight's expression clearly said he didn't want to get involved.

Obi-Wan noticed something dangerous growing in Yoda's expression. _Uh oh..._

"FINE!" the small Jedi stated in anger and disgust. "Take care of her, _I _will!"

Then he turned and left the room walking a lot faster than the two men ever remembered him walking, too upset and disappointed to look back.

When he was gone Obi-Wan looked at Luke with the same expression Yoda's face had held just a second before. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Luke looked at his mentor in surprise. "Why?"

"The way you spoke to Master Yoda. That was very disrespectful."

"I don't care," Luke said sounding like his father when he didn't get his way. "I don't want to take care of a baby. What's wrong with that?"

Obi-Wan looked away shaking his head. This kid was hopeless.

* * *

Yoda took the baby to his room/house/whatever on a slightly lower floor in the Temple. He sat down on his bed and cradled her in his arms. How dare he! his mind said before he could stop it.

Well that just let him know that he was still upset about what Luke had said. He tried not to let it bother him though. Luke was young. He still had much to learn.

Especially about children.

The Jedi Master looked down at the baby again. He noticed her violet eyes were locked on his face. It seemed she was studying it carefully. She seemed very aware for an infant. Somehow that was amusing. That and he could sense the Force in her strangely strong.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then she started crying.

Taken totally unaware, the piercing sound startled Yoda and he almost dropped her.

For a moment he just held her there his ears perched as high as they would go. How could something so small be so loud and what did she want? What was wrong?

Then a thought, as if it had been spoken, screamed into his mind so loud he thought his ear drums would burst._ I AM _HUNGRY!

So now he knew what was wrong. There only problem now was, he had nothing to feed her. Oh boy what a calamity... Well he did have milk somewhere around the place but he had nothing to put it in. Unless...

The Jedi Master set her on the bed and began to search the small apartment place. Finally he found a water bottle that a careless builder had left behind by accident after the Temple had been finished.

Yoda quickly filled it with milk and returned to the baby, who was still wailing, picked her up, and started to feed her.

A second later Obi-Wan came into the room. "Master Yoda," he said.

The older Jedi looked up. Obi-Wan noticed the old Master looked very peaceful at the moment. "Hmmm?" was all Yoda said.

"I'm sorry for the way Luke acted. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Obi-Wan explained.

"All right, it is," Yoda said looking at a spot between the baby and the Jedi Knight. "Young, Skywalker is. Much to learn, he still has."

The human Jedi had to agree. "Yes, he does," he consented. "And just to let you know, if you need any help taking care of her I'll be willing to assist you."

Yoda just nodded but the younger Jedi noticed the old Master's eyes were bright with held in laughter. Obi-Wan knew what that look ment. Will happen, I doubt that.

No say either way.

After a few more minutes Obi-Wan left. Yoda was once again left alone with the baby. Now he could give her his full attention.

By then she had finished her milk and was starting to look tired.

Yoda knew he had to put her somewhere but he didn't have a crib or anything like that. He'd never taken care of a baby. His only option was his own bed. It was big enough but he hesitated.

"You want her to sleep on the floor?" a voice in his head asked.

He shook his head. He knew he couldn't do that. She might get sick or he might step on her. Okay bad idea about the floor.

_Stupid idea anyway_, he figured rolling his eyes.

So that ment she had to be put in his bed. At least for one night anyway. He'd look for something else to put her in later.

Into bed they went.

The Jedi Master carefully laid her next to him, being sure not to let the cloak he's wrapped her in fall off. When he was done she started to fuss so he had to pick her up again. He rocked her gently hoping it would help her get to sleep.

For good measure he started humming as well. The sound wasn't that great since he was tone deaf and totally off key. Well, it was the thought that counted. Besides the baby didn't mind. Infact she seemed to like it.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Take care of you, I _will_," he said again, still rocking her. "Nobody will harm you. I promise."

Then there was a silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken a little later by him making a conclusion. "Name you, I will."

But what was he going to name her? He thought about where he'd found her. The rosebushes outside. Rose? No, that wouldn't work. What would rose sound like backards?

"Esor?" he said out loud. "Esore."

Yoda looked at the sleeping baby's face. "Esore. The name, I give you. Esore."

He set her down on the bed again. As he slid under the covers he suddenly had an overpowering feeling. This baby had a special purpose. What is was he did not know. But he felt it was important, after all, he had sensed the Force strongly in her.

"Find out soon. I will," he figured. "When she is older."

He looked over at the little baby, Esore, again. "Important she is... Why. I do not know."

_A/N_

_Dear Readers._

_You are probably thinking. "Why are Yoda and Obi-Wan still alive? They died before Darth Vader did!" well you'll find out why they are still alive in a later chapter. Please people if you do not like this fact kindly do not yell at me about it. If it offends you I will politely tell you now. "Please do not read any farther." I am not trying to be nasty I'm just trying to avoid problems people have given me about that kind of thing before._

_If anyone is OOC well we all can't always get them right -.-_

_Just a brief definition. The girl's name is pronounced. "ES-OR-AI" kinda like the name Kagome with the "E" pronounced as "A" but not the sound "Ahh". "ES-OR-AI" Esore._

_Well that is all I wanted to tell everyone. If you liked the story let me know. If you didn't please keep it to yourself I am not planning on changing it to make you happy._

_Okay, I'm done now._

_Happy reading!_

_Minor note here: I have not read the New Jedi Order books_


	2. My true Feelings, Master

CHAPTER 1

MY TRUE FEELINGS, MASTER

"Do you think Master Obi-Wan would mind if we went somewhere today?" Maya a girl from Korun asked stretching her arms to relieve the strain from a pratice lightsaber fight. "Or do you think he would?"

"I think he would," the now sixteen year old Esore said, looking out one of the tall windows in the hall where she and her friends were standing. "You know how he is."

"Then we won't tell him," Jasmin another one of Esore's friends stated. "We don't tell him, he won't find out."

"C'mon guys," Esore said turning her violet eyes in her friends direction. "That is _not _a good idea."

"Lighten up Esore," Maya said folding her arms and frowning at the dark purple haired girl. "Why are you like that all the time? You are not fun."

"I am too," Esore insisted. "But let me ask you this: What is more important? Becoming a Jedi or shopping for shoes?"

The two girls stared at her. Esore read something in their eyes. They were talking about her without using words. "Esore," Jasmin said shaking her head. "We figured _you _wouldn't understand."

"What is _that_ suppost to mean?" the girl asked, staring at her soon to be ex-friends.

"It's simple," Maya said closing her eyes and raising her index finger. "We all know you were raised by Master Yoda since you were a baby."

_What does _that _have to do with anything. _"And?" Esore challenged. _Insult him and you'll answer to me._

"Jasmin, Rie, the other girls and I figured out that since you were raised by him you are way too into this Jedi buisness and don't care about having fun anymore," was Maya's answer.

"That's not true," Esore protested keeping her anger in check. "You girls are _Padawans _why don't you act like it? You and the others act like silly school girls at a picnic. The boys are more into this than you!"

Jasmin and Maya looked at each other. They talked with their eyes again. Then without a word they walked away and thus ended their friendship with her.

Esore didn't even bother calling them back.

_It's not like they would have looked back anyway, _she thought a few minutess later when she was in the rose garden.

The rose garden had always been her favorite spot in the entire Temple. Master Yoda had told her many times that that had been the place where he'd found her. _I guess that's why I like this place so much..._

"Hello, Esore," said a voice behind her.

Esore stood up from the bent position she'd been in. She did not turn around though. She knew who it was. Dorian. Dorian was the biggest egoistic flirt in the Temple. How he'd been taken into the Order was a mystery to her. Now _what does _he _want?_

"Esore," he said again.

She sensed him coming toward her. She knew what he wanted to do. No way was she going to let him put his fat slimmy fingers on her shoulders. She quickly turned around and glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked in a voice close to a hiss.

Dorian grinned and made a move toward her, she backed away. "I was wondering if you wanted to come into the city with me...," he said grinning. "I heard they re-built Obi-Wab's favorite diner. Wanna go there?"

"No," she said flatly. "I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I have more important things to do," she replied calmly.

Dorian walked closer to her now. "I don't think that's the _real _reason," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I have a feeling you're avoiding me."

_One thing I love doing. _"So what if I am?" she asked glaring at him harder. "I don't even like you."

"Of course you do," he said grinning.

_Oh no I don't. _Esore pushed his hands away. "Leave me alone, Dorian," she said. "I have important things to do."

"What?" he demanded. "Is your Jedi lightsaber practice more important than a date with me. Or..." Here his expression changed to a poisonous stare. "Do you have a thing for Master Yoda?"

She blanched at that. _How _dare _he say that! _"Dorian, how could you think like that!" she said trying to control her rising anger. "Master Yoda raised me since I was a baby! He's over nine hunred years old! He's like a father to me!"

"Me and most of the other guys don't believe that," Dorina said pushing his Padawan braid out of his face. "You spend a lot of time with him."

"Of course I do," she growled. "I live in the same apartment. I'm his _Padawan! _He's my Master as well as my guardian and adoptive father!"

"Esore..."

She turned away from him and put her hand on the rose bush her Master had found her in. That bush was special to her. It was part of the reason she was there and the source of her name. Esore. Rose spelled backward.

"Are you sure that's it?" Dorian asked, refusing to drop the topic till he got what he wanted. "I see the way he looks at you..."

Esore turned around sharply. "That's fatherly love!" she cut him off. "He spent all his life training Jedi like us! If I'm looked at differently it's probably because I'm the first person he's ever raised since infancy!"

Dorian crossed his arms. His brown eyes were cold. "I don't believe that," he said flatly.

"I don't care what you believe," she told his walking past him and heading to the elevator. "Believe what you want but everything you think is wrong."

She sensed he wanted to keep going but she wouldn't be able to take it. "Just leave me alone," she said using the Force to make the elevator come to her faster. "You and the others don't know what you're talking about."  
"Esore..."

The door opened and she stepped inside. She saw him still staring at her as the door closed and took her up to the floor her apartment was on.

* * *

Master Yoda could sense Esore's emotions and presense even before she came into the room. Usually it would have been rude to interrupt him when he wanted to be alone but he'd learned to tolerate her coming and going. Infact he's even learned to ignore her altogether.

He would have done so today if he hadn't felt how bad her emotions were twisted today. He knew something was wrong but strangly it wasn't just her. He sense a dark presense close by but also in the distance and it was growing. Not rapidly but growing none the less and it wasn't in or around her which to him was a relieve.

But still. The darkness was there growing larger and stronger corrupting someone's mind body and spirit...and he'd sensed it before.

Right before Darth Sidious had taken over the already corrupt Republic.

Were those long dead Jedi trying to warn him? A shiver ran down his spine. He'd been dreaming of them a lot recently strangly enough Mace Windu's voice was never added to the others.

Death. They all had died. He knew how it felt. He'd gone through it himself. Even though it had been peaceful at first things had changed very quickly. As if everyone he'd fought in his long life were finally getting their revenge. He didn't like the feeling. He dreaded ever going back.

Motallity was a gift very few people wanted to cling to for very long. He'd been lucky to live as long as he had. But now... he was living it again.

_Confusing life is... Trials. Struggles. Loss. Death... Pointless it seems to go through it again..._

Even so... he still clung to it. It was his. New purpose gave his life meaning again. He'd been waiting for it for way too long.

Now... He had other things to think about. Well one thing. And in she came.

Master Yoda noticed that Esore seemed very upset. More upset than usual. _Hmmm? _"Something's bothering you I see," he said.

Esore looked up at him slightly surprised that he'd even paid any attention to her presense. She quickly regain her normal attitude but by then it was too late. She knew he could read her like a book.

No sense hiding it. "It was Dorina," she said simply.

"Padawan Dorina?" _How could he upset her?_

She nodded.

"Talk about it would you?"

She couldn't hide it from him for very long anyway. She sat down on the pod seat in front of him. She hesitated a little. Should she tell him. He'd find out anyway.

She took a deep breath and spilled it out. "He's accusing you of something."

She noticed he didn't reply or change his expression. It was like he could read her mind but she couldn't read his. Maybe it was his eyes. They always seemed to see through everyone. _He wants me to tell him..._

"Dorian believes that we are more than we let on," she said slowly, gritting her teeth, wishing she wasn't saying this. "He thinks we are in love."

Master Yoda's face never changed but his eyes darkened slightly. She knew he was offended. She was too. He was thinking. _How _dare _Dorian think that!_

The small Jedi Master quickly calmed himself. He didn't want Esore to know he's gotten angry. She'd never seen him get mad. Frustrated maybe but not mad."Think this thing why?" Yoda asked her. "True is it?"

Esore knew he was testing her. She always said the right things. She never held anything from him. Yes, she did love him but she wasn't _in _love with him. Those two catagories were different.

Esore crossed her legs and let her pale hands rest in her lap. Instantly she noticed her hands. Soft, pale skin, long, delicate fingernails, a perfectly formed hand with no sign of crookedness. The hand, in her mind, was just..._too _perfect. It was a stranger to her. She didn't own it. It was someone elses. Somebody important's.

Yoda noticed how she stared at her own hands, like they weren't even a part of her. He knew why she looked at them so intently. They, to her, were strangers, Strangers that were facinating. This was her escape. Her escape from everything _wrong _in the world.

He couldn't let her escape. Not this time and not today. Her time of escaping was over. It was time for her to _return._

"True, is it?" he presisted.

Esore looked up. Her violet eyes met his hazel ones for a moment. She seemed to be challenging him.

Then the thought reached his mind as if she'd screamed it. _I _do _love you master... But... I am not _in _love with you. That would be wrong and against everything you taught me._

So there it was. He sighed and turned away from her. "About Dorian do not worry yourself," he told her quietly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Young he is. Much to learn he has. Much to learn. Just like you."

She seemed to want to say something then changed her mind.

"Leave me please," he said closing his eyes.

"Yes, Master," she said. _Did I do something wrong?_

He gave her no answer so she stood up and headed to the door.

Then she was gone.

When he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore he went back to thinking. This time it centered on what she'd told him. _Needs to be talked to Dorian does, _he thought, folding his arms. _Perverted thoughts he is thinking. Talk about me that way he should not!_

_A/N I changed the ending of this chapter a bit. Umm if any of you have any thoughts or something that could help me out later I'd love to hear them.  
_


	3. The Vision

CHAPTER 2

A VISION

The sun was shining through the large floor to ceiling windows in a room holding a newly installed fountain. The place was bright but darkness still lingered there.

In the mind of the youngest older Master.

Luke Skywalker had been fighting with voices in his mind for almost seventeen years now. Ever since the day before Master Yoda had found Esore in the rose bushes.

The voices were the work of the Dark Side. Luke wasn't aware of that fact...yet. The truth was he thought it was his own mind telling him these things. In reality it was the Dark Side getting into his brain every chance it got. Slowly...

At first Luke had tried to ignore the voices but as time went on he started to listen. The voices told him lies that he'd begun to believe. Obi-Wan was the reason Padme, his mother had died, Anakin, his father, was weak, Yoda was responcible for everything.

Most of the remarks were centered on the old Master. Luke cared about Master Yoda but hated him as well.

Lately the old Master, to Luke, was doing unconsiderable things. Making foolish choices. Taking care of Esore wasn't the only one.

The newest Jedi Master, Murak Indoly from Naboo, was still very young. He was way too young, Luke argued, to be a Master yet.

Yoda had been quick to point out that Luke hadn't been trained very long before he'd become a Master. That made the human Jedi stop and remember some painful memories he wished to forget. The old Master had had Obi-Wan's full agreement so it had been two against one in Murak's favor.

_Besides_, both older men pointed out, _they needed more Masters._

Which in its own right was true.

All morning and most of the rest of the day Master Yoda was stuck teaching over a hundred Younglings. This was taking its toll on him and he was becoming more worn out everyday almost to the point of fainting. Obi-Wan taught the older ones as well as Luke, Murak now taught the eight to twelve year olds.

Most of the kids in Luke's class were always left feeling like they'd learned nothing because Luke was always preoccupid by nothing they could see but he insisted was there.

The Padawans were terrified by it too and usually skipped classes and helped out Master Yoda with the younger children.

_He's lying to you, _the voices in Luke's head insisted. _He insists he's not aware of things but he is. He always is. He's perverted too. Just look at the way his face changes when he looks at the girls. _

At first Luke had argued with with but when he studied Master Yoda once he noticed the old Master did seem to look at the girls differently.

It was a wonder Obi-Wan never noticed. Oh yeah, Obi-Wan was like his pet. To him Yoda could do no wrong.

_Bide your time, Skywalker, _the voices said. _Wait for him to get careless. When the time comes you can take him out or do whatever you want to him..._

_

* * *

_

Deep within the Force is where most wait to be called to their destinies. The Force is not just a power. When embrased properly it can be a good friend. It's warm and comforting, taking you away from reality but also closer.

Most destinies start and end with it.

The same for Esore.

But she didn't know about it yet. Master Yoda was the only one who had the slightest clue.

That was because he had a feeling about her. Not his first or his second. He'd had it many times before. He just didn't let on. He had told no one. Not even Esore. Thsi was something he thought she should find out on her own.

Nobody knew about the death crys he heard either. That was because he never said anything. They were always in his dreams. They were always about when the Clone Wars ended and all the Jedi except for him and Obi-Wan were killed.

He knew the screams belonged to the spirits of the long dead Jedi. They were warning him. Warning that even though Darth Sidious was dead the Dark Side was still there. Somewhere in that very Temple even.

But who was carrying it Yoda had no idea..

* * *

Master Yoda was in no hurry to go anywhere at the moment. He was in his apartment sitting on one of his pod seats with his eyes closed, his body relaxed, and just breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. _Slowly but surely.

So far nobody but Esore had bothered him or even tried. It was like they knew he wanted to be alone. The Temple was extremely quiet.

Which to Master Yoda was just perfect. If he had known why it was so quiet he would have come out of his trance instantly. But he didn't so he didn't.

Usually when he sank into the Force it was dark but not too dark. Lately it seemed he was sinking deeper every time and as he went down it got darker too.

He didn't like it at all.

The Jedi Master had no idea what the problem was but it seemed the more he sank the harder it was to get out of it. He'd often tried not to but it felt he was being pulled there. He knew of only one explaination.

The Dark Side, somehow, was getting stronger.

Not his Dark Side. He'd never go there but he sensed the physical Dark Side of someone else getting stronger.

When he'd discovered that Darth Sidious and Darth Vader were dead he thought the Force would come to balance. But the strange thing was it wasn't. It was getting more out of wack...

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He relaxed at started again.

Suddenly images flashed through his inner vision. Images of fire, chaos, and death. The death of many Jedi Apprentices.

Many others were running around screaming as an invisable enemy shot them with lazers and Force Lightning.

Many lay dead at his feet.

He looked around for anyone who was standing up to the enemy but none were. For some reason he couldn't either. It felt like he couldn't move.

Suddenly Esore came into the vision. The fire of battle was in her eyes and both of her hands gripped her pure white lightsaber. She was running past everything and everyone. Right toward the source of the problem.

As she passed by the old Master he heard her yell. "How could you! I thought you wanted no part of that! Yoda trusted you! Obi-Wan trusted you! How...how _could you! _How could you do this to the ones who helped train you! How _dare_ you do that to them! They were your friends, your mentors!"

Her lightsaber screamed as it cut through the air and made contact with another one. This one was blood red.

"How could you hurt your own Masters!"

At that instant a sharp pain went through Yoda's entire body and he fell over. He looked up to see the world spining around him. The ground in front and all around his was covered in blood. His blood.

Something had happened to him. _That _was why he couldn't fight back.

He watched Esore fighting the shadow holding the blade as the world around him spun even faster. He started to feel sick. His heart beat was so loud he could hear it. It was slowing and his breathing was becoming shallow.

The world blended together and vanished. His heart stopped and everything went completely dark.

* * *

**THUMP!**

"_AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Are you alright, Master?"

Master Yoda opened his eyes. He saw Esore looking down at him. He instantly realized he was on the floor. "Huh?" he said.

"Are you alright, Master?" she asked again, putting out her hand to help him up.

He ignored it and got up by himself. "Yes," he replied, putting his hand on the edge of his pod seat and slowly pulling himself into a standing position. "Fine I am."

Esore didn't seem to believe him she didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I saw you fall over," she finally replied. "I heard you scream so I wondered what was wrong."

Master Yoda looked up at the girl. At exactly five foot she was three feet taller than him. He prefered being a bit higher when he spoke to people.

Expertly he jumped onto the pod seat. He stood at his full height and studied her until she began to feel nervous. "Is there something wrong, Master?" she asked wishing she could look away. She knew if she did he'd think she was being disrespectful.

"No," he told her.

_Then _why_ are you staring at me like that?_

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

For some reason Esore refused to tell him. He knew instantly she was keeping something from him.

He tapped her side with his walking stick. "Where is everyone?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"They all left," she said before she could stop herself.

He cocked his head. "Left?" he promped.

"Everyone went out," she answered. "Everyone but me, Jay, and Azure."

"Went out?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"Shopping," she spit out. "they all went into the city."

"Shopping?" he said. "Why did you not go too?"

"Because shopping is unimportant," she said truthfully. "I don't care for it."

_So, _he thought thinking about the naughty Padawans. _Care about becoming Jedi they do not. Boring they think it is. Change this I must._

"Esore," he said his hazel eyes boring into her.

"Yes, Master?" she said, thrwoing her attention back onto his face.

"When they return," he began slowly, deliberatly. "Young Dorina, Maya, Rie, and Jay. To me bring them."

"Why Jay?" she asked. "He is still here. Is he in trouble?"

The small Jedi shook his head. "No. Important matter I wish to discuse. Present too I want you to be."

"I...Me?" she stammered. "Yes, Master. Umm may I ask why?"

"When they return find out you will." was all he said.

The girl noticed a look on his face she'd never seen before. It seemed very, for lack of a better word, vengefull. _What is he planning?_

Only he knew and he wasn't telling.

"Yes, Master," she said again bowing respectfully. "May I go now?"

He nodded.

She left.

Yoda was once again by himself. Now he could worry. Not about what Esore had told him or the fact that the Padawans didn't treat this seriously. No it was much more important than that. He was worried about his vision.

It seemed to say he was going to die. That was not a comforting thought at all.

_A/N_

_Sorry if these chapters are a bit boring or sucky. I promise the story will get better as it goes. If something offended you about this story I am sorry. I have no idea what the Dark Side would say about anyone so I have to make stuff up even if it's bad. Hey if you all have some thoughts about it so far I'd love to know what they are or if you liked it I would love to know that too. Well, I gotta go. I'll update as soon as I can._

_Another minor note here: I don't know much about the Force or what it does or what happens when people go into it. I have to guess these things. If anyone knows about the Force meditations could you tell me? _


	4. Dead Roses

CHAPTER 3

Dead Roses

Obi-Wan Kenobi was totally unaware about what was going on in the Temple. In fact he was too busy talking to the new Jedi Mster Murak Indoly, about being a good Jedi Master, that he was totally clueless.

Murak was listening carefully to Obi-Wan advice. He should have been if he wasn't. Obi-Wan was like a war vet and knew everything about being a Jedi.

"Well _almost _everything," Obi-Wan laughed. "There's more stuff even_ I _don't know. You'd have to talk to Yoda about those other things."

Murak wanted to talk farther but he had something else he had to do in a few minutes so he couldn't. Oni-Wan was understanding. He didn't delay the younger man.

He dismissed the Nabooian and let him go to whatever he had to do.

"So, you aprove of him, Ben?" a voice behind him asked.

Obi-Wan quickly turned around. Only a few people called him Ben. He knew who it was before he even face the younger Jedi. Luke Skywalker.

For some reason there was a dark look on the young man's face. His eyes didn't seem to be exactly looking at Master Kenobi either. They seemed far away. "Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You could say that," Skywalker said, his eyes cold. "I have been wondering: Why do you always let Master Yoda make all the decisions?"

"I don't and he doesn't," Obi-Wan said, feeling offended by the way Luke was talking about Yoda and him. "I made the decision about you remember? He didn't want to train you but I persuaded him to."  
For some reason when Luke spoke the young man's voice was filled with a regretfull emotion. "And then he died," he said.

"He's not dead anymore you know," Obi-Wan pointed out. "And neither am I."

"He should be!"

"Luke!"

The younger Jedi glared at his mentor. "The universe would be better off without him! I'd be better off without him!"

Before Obi-Wan could say anything to that Luke turned around and stomped away.

"What was that about?" the older Jedi asked himself.

* * *

Dorian, Maya, Rie, Jay, and Esore were gathered around Master Yoda who stared at them all with kind yet stern eyes. The four Padawans who had never been in the Jedi Master's apartment were staring at each other nervously, afraid to meet the old Master's gaze.

Finally the small Jedi spoke. "Not consider being Jedi seriously do you?" he asked, looking at them all in turn. "Think it's pointless you do."

"With all due respect, Masyer," Maya spoke up. "We don't really see why we have to learn these things. Nobody needs our protection..."

"Protection?" he asked his voice full of adgitation. "Is that all you think we do? Protect?"

"Well, sorta," the girl answered, not looking at him.

Yoda looked away from her shaking his head. Youth these days... "Let me tell you what we do."

Esore closed her eyes. She'd heard this lecture before. She always enjoyed hearing it again, though. She always learned something new from it.

So the old Master spent the next half hour trying to explain to them that Jedi weren't just there for violence but other things too.

When he reached the part about actual training Dorian said. "But it's so boring!"

Tension hung in the air. They all expected Yoda to get angry at Dorian for being so disrespectful. All Yoda did was cock his head and ask. "Think it is boring do you?"

Dorian nodded.

"Boring why? Explain."

"We never _do_ anything," the brown haired boy explained. "All we do is sit on plush coushins and breathe."

"Action you want?"

"Well yes," Dorina said, now feeling nerbous.

Yoda smiled a smile that showed his teeth and made him look a tad bit scary. Esore hated that smile. It made her Master look like a goblin. "Other worlds you long to see? Adventure you want?"

Maya, Rie, Dorian, and even Jay nodded.

There was a silence for a few minutes then Yoda hit his walking stick against the floor. "Okay," he said making a decision. "That you will have."

"Master?" Esore said not quite believing what she heard.

"Send you to a planet we will," he explained. "Adventures you will gave."

Esore was baffled. "Now?" she asked.

Her Master laughed. "No," he replied. "In a few days." He looked at all the Padawans now. "Agreed?"

They all nodded eagerly.

He waved his hand toward the door. "You may now go. Dismissed you are."

* * *

As Esore stepped out of the room her mind tried to figure out why her Master had made such a weird decision. Surely that wasn't part of the origanel Jedi training. "He must be trying to teach us a lesson," she finally concluded.

* * *

Awhile later Obi-Wan went to his room to meditate. He hadn't done that in awhile so he felt he should. _Maybe if I do I'll find out why Luke has been acting so strange lately, _he thought, sitting on the floor and folding his legs under him. _There has to be a reason. He's not a sour puss for nothing._

As he sank into the Force his problem faded away for the time being.

Suddenly there was a presense in the room. He could sense it getting closer. It felt friendly. A familer voice broke the silence. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was still in the Force, its dark yet brightness surounded a welcome site. "Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's long dead Master smiled, his long grayish brown hair blowing gently. As if a wind rustled it. Obi-Wan noticed a far away angiushed look in his old Master's eyes.

"What's wrong, Master?" He asked.

'There is a dark force making its way to Master Yoda," Qui-Gon replied.

"A dark force?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Surely that can't be true. Yoda would _never _go to the darkside."

The dead Master gave him a correcting look. "I never said _Yoda _was going to the darkside," he said. "But something dangerous is making its way to him."

"Who? What?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know," he replied.

Obi-Wan Kenobi (being ever the observant one) noticed something about his old Master. Qui-Gon Jinn's spirit seemed a bit faded.

"Is something wrong?"

Qui-Gon locked eyes with him. The dead Jedi Knight looked like he wanted to say something but vanished before he could.

* * *

Esore had returned to the rose garden.

She was just walking through the tunnle made of large rose bushes when she noticed Master Yoda ahead of her. The old Master wasn't aware of her watching him (or was he?). He seemed to interseted in what he was staring at. A dead rose buch.

_What's he doing? Why is he staring at that dead rose bush? _

Yoda seemed to sense her just then and turned around. Instead of him saying anything to her he just raised his hand and beckoned to her.

_What does he want?_

She walked up to him and stood next to him in front of the skeleton bush. "Dead it is," was the first thing he said.

She nodded. "I know. It looks like someone didn't water this one enough."

"Eventually everything dies," he said, still on that line of thought.

_Why is he telling me this? Does he want me to learn something?_

"Yes," she agreed. "Everything does die eventually."

"Death soon leads to life again. Live twice we all will."

_What's going on? _"Uh, Master?" she began.

He looked up at her. "Yes, Padawan?"

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?"  
His face suddenly held a closed in expression. _Did I say something wrong?_

Without a word he turned away from her and started to walk away. "Master!" she called to him, before he got too far.

He stopped and looked back at her. "I am sorry if I offended you!" she said.

Yoda nodded, his hazel eyes looking sad. "Forgive you I do. Forget what I said. Important it is not."

But Esore could sense that statement wasn't true at all.


	5. Discovering the Truth

CHAPTER 4

DISCOVERING THE TRUTH

"And he just talked on those lines the whole time," Esore was saying a few minutes later.

Jay Syton stopped. He and the purple haired girl had been walking down the hall on the second floor in the Temple. "He didn't talk about anything else?" he asked just to be sure.

Esore shook her head causing her purple hair to sway from side to side. "No, he just said something about living twice."

"Esore?" Jay began. "Do you think he might be hiding something?"

That stopped her cold. "What do you mean?" she asked, fixing her violet eyes on the Padawan. "What could he hide?"

"I don't know," the boy admitted. "But I think he was hinting you about what it was, though."

The girl started at her friend. "Why...?"

"It might be in the archives," Jay said turning away from her. "Everything's there. Maybe it will give you a clue to what he was talking about."

"But isn't that snooping?"

The boy looked back at her from over his shoulder. His blue eyes were even. "If Master Yoda doesn't want you to know it won't be there," he said sensibly

"Well..."

Jay walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you are worried about him I suggest you find out what is wrong, unless you aren't as worried as you're letting on," he said slowly, his blue eyes boring into her violet ones. "Check the archives, Esore. You're bound to find what you're looking for."

Then he removed his hands, turned around, and walked away.

* * *

A few blocks away from the Jedi Temple, in the alleys of Coruscant, a person with watchful eyes and a body as tough as nails stared in the direction of the massive building.

He had been waiting ever since the Temple had fallen for it to rise again. He desperatly wanted to return to his old home.

But he couldn't, not now.

A sinister aura was coming from the Temple. Evil was inside even though no one realized it yet.

The person adjusted his cloak, clenched a fist in his durasteel hand, and swore.

He'd just have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Esore still wasn't sure she should do what Jay suggested. _It would be wrong, _she told herself. _I would get in trouble._

But even though her mind said _no _her body seemed to have other ideas. Before she was even aware of where she was or what she was doing she found herself in the archives room. The computer seemed to be calling to her. She sat down.

_Maybe it won't be so bad, _she thought, as her fingers flew over the keyboard keys. _I just hope he won't get mad._

When she typed in Yoda's name over a thousand icons popped up. She scanned them quickly. Most of them were of no interest to her but one stood out. It was near the bottom of the screen. A small file marked: **Resurrection.**

_What is _this! she thought, clicking into it.

A long document appeared on the screen. She read the author's name: **Luke Skywalker.**

"Hmmm," she said out loud, "I wonder what this is..."

With her couriosity growing she began to read...

**The dark side has fallen but I am no happier. I know Ben Kenobi (Obi-Wan) and Master Yoda wanted me to bring back the Jedi order but I realize I cannot do this by myself. I must somehow have them brought back. I can't do this without them. **

**Maybe the Angles from the Moons of Iego can help me. I heard they have abilities people only dreamed of. I'll head there immediatly...**

Esore stopped there and reflected a moment. _Bring them back? _she thought. _What does he mean?_

She read farther.

**Upon my arrival I was met by one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. An Angel by the name of Aldie.**

**When I told her what I wanted she nodded and took me to their Queen. The Queen's name was Mary. She told me that if I wanted to bring them back to life I had to give up something for each person.**

**I didn't find out till later what I had given up.**

**The Angel told me to wait as she began to focus what looked like a huge ball of Force light. **

**The whole area was filled with total whiteness as Mary floated into the air and began to say something in her language.**

**As the light got brighter two Angels joined her. They decended from the sky. They both held someone. **

**When the light faded I saw the two other Angles held the forms of Master Yoda and Ben in their arms.**

**The forms were not moving.**

**"Their spirits are sleeping," one of the Angels told me. "We'll take them to your ship before they awaken."**

**I had no other option so I let them. I could trust Angels couldn't I? **

**I was greatful from what Mary had done. I thanked her and pledged that if she ever needed me for anything I would do it...**

Esore stopped reading, totally confused. Obi-Wan and Yoda had died and were brought back to life by Angels? ANGELS? She shut off the computer and turned away from it. _Why didn't he tell me? Did he want me to find this out by myself? Is that what he was hinting about?_

The girl stood up and walked away from the desk, totally upset and confused. _I should ask him about this. This makes no sense. How in the world...?_

_

* * *

_

In the shadow's of the Temple grounds two figures met. Secrets were shared and a deal was made. A reward was promised and the deed was sworn on oath to be done.

What was that deed? The ultimate irradication of Jedi Master Yoda.

"Remember," the client said. "Try not to be spotted. If you succeed you will be paid hansomely. If you fail you get nothing, understand?"

The assasin nodded. "Understood," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his battered helmet. "I'll make his death quick but painful."

'That's what I'm hoping for," the client said a small smile on his face. "Not let's get out of here before someone sees us."

The assasin nodded.

The two shook hand then went their seperate ways.

* * *

There were times when Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't always understand everything Master Yoda did. Sometimes the old Jedi came up with the weirdest ideas. Like now for example.

The human Jedi had no idea why the small Jedi was making a few of their strongest Padawans go off to some planet they weren't even briefed on and spend who knows how long there.

"A lesson they must learn," was Yoda's responce, as the two Jedi Master's walked down the halls illuminated by sunlight coming from the huge floor to ceiling windows. "Take this seriously they do not. Waited too long we have."

"But why only them?"

"An example they must be."

"But by your Padawan? She already takes everything we say seriously."

"Conficence she must learn," Yoda said, his hazel eyes darkening. "Strengthen herself she needs to."

"Why?"

"She must learn to stand alone. Learn to use her own strength she must. Not rely on others..."

The human Jedi didn't like where this was going. "How come?"

Yoda looked up at his friend. The old Jedi's eyes were darker then Obi-Wan had ever seen them. The old Master spoke in a low hollow voice. "In case I am no longer here to hold her hand..."


	6. I know the truth, Master

CHAPTER 5

I KNOW THE TRUTH, MASTER

When Esore stepped into the hall she was still confused. _It doesn't make sense. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he hide it from me? Was he trying to protect me?_

She looked down the hall. She saw Obi-Wan Kneobi and her Master farther down the hall. They seemed to be in an intense conversation. _Maybe I should confront him about it... but not in front of Master Kenobi. He might try to stop me or him from staying anything on that topic. I should wait. Wait until-_

Suddenly an image entered her mind. It was of Master Yoda. He was being hit by a giant ball of fire. She knew when it was coming.

She saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. It seemed to be a few hundred feet away. She knew what it was. She knew what it ment.

The girl sprinted forward. She did not want that vision to come true.

* * *

_Look out, Master! _the words hung in the Grand Master of the Order's mind like a scream even though there was no voice to speak them. He knew where it came from. Only one person could do that. Esore. She was close by.

He looked over his shoulder.

He saw the girl come diving at him. Before he could say anything she'd grabbed him up and the two went spinning and tumbling head over heals across the floor.

* * *

Obi-Wan saw what happened but sensed something coming and jumped out of the way. The next instant the whole wall to his right exploded showering stone and dust everywhere.

The Jedi Master looked out the window. He saw someone fly off into the sky.

_What? Who was that!_

Obi-Wan would have gone after whoever it was but was more worried about Master Yoda and Esore. He turned his attention to them.

He saw the girl's curled up on the floor, her arms, head, and chest covering her Master protectively.

_Hmmm... She's very loyal... She'd give her life for him..._

He ran up to them.

"Esore?" a voice said.

The girl refused to open her eyes. For all she knew she was dead and an old long dead Jedi was calling her name.

"Esore, it's all right," the voice said again. "Open your eyes."

The girls eyes opened slowly. She saw Master Obi-Wan kneeling down beside her and the remains of the blown up wall from over his shoulder. _I-we're still alive!_

Something in her arms let out a yelp. She sat up and let it got. "Sorry, Master," she said to Yoda.

"All right it is," he told her.

"Are you two alright?" Obi-Wan asked, directing his question to both her and Master Yoda.

"Yes," the small Jedi answered for them both. "Fine we are." He looked at the girl. "Right, Padawan?"

She nodded. "We're fine."

Luke, who had heard the sound, came running around the corner. "W-what happened?" he asked, when he saw the wall. "Why is the wall like that?"

"Somebody tried to kill Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied, looking at the younger Jedi.

"Is he alright?" Luke asked.

Yoda looked up at Skywalker. "Fine, I am," he replied. He gestered at his Padwan with his walking stick. "Saved my life she did."

Luke looked at Esore. The girl noticed his eyes were cold and very...dark. "That's a relief," he said, but something in his voice said it wasn't. He looked at Obi-Wan. "How did she know this was going to happen?"

"I saw it," Esore spoke up. "In a vision a few seconds before it happened."

"How are we sure you weren't the cause of this?" Luke suddenly demanded.

"What?" the girl said, standing up. "I wouldn't want to kill Yoda! He's my Master!"

Luke's eyes grew colder. He didn't say anything. He just turned around and stomped away.

Esore watched him go. _What did I do wrong?_

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder. "He hasn't been feeling well lately," he told her. "Don't let him get to you."

The girl wasn't sure that was the reason. She's seen it in his eyes. Something was wrong with him. Very wrong...

* * *

Awhile later Esore and Master Yoda were in one of the sparring rooms fighting eachother in a mock battle. The old Jedi noticed the girl didn't seem very into the fight. She seemed preoccupied by something.

Finally she stopped. "I'm sorry, master," she said, sighing. "I don't feel like praticing anymore."

He understood and stopped. He put his lightsaber away. "Fine it is," he said. "Troubled you are."

"Yes," she said, sitting on the floor. She put her still lit lightsaber in front of her face and let the pure white light reflect off her retinas. "I am very troubled."

Yoda walked up to her and stared beyond the lightsaber and her face. In the sword's light her face looked ghostly. He could see her eyes clearly. They sparkled sadly.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

Esore turned off her lightsaber and let it fall to the floor. She lowered her head and started at him. "I know," she said carefully. "I know about you..."

_What? _he cocked his head. "Know what about me?"

"That." here she looked away. "That you... that you..."

"That I what?"

Sher turned her face back to his, her violet eyes brimming with tears. "That you..." she tried again. "That you... died."

_So she knows. _He stared at her a moment then said. "Oh."

"What do you mean 'oh'?" she asked, staring at him in surprise. "You died! Why didn't you tell me you died?"

He locked eyes with her. An answer so simple lay there. "_Because you never asked". _his eyes said as well as his mouth.

_He's right, you know, _said a voice in her head. _You didn't ask. It never occured to you. You didn't ask. You just assumed he had never died. You thought nothing about it. Most of what he told you was before the trouble with Darth Vader._

Esore looked at her Master. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry," she finally said, putting her hand on her lap. "I am very sorry."

He reached up and patted her on the shoulder. "Okay, it is," he said softly. "Know you did not."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She put a hand on her face. It was wet. _Why am I crying? He died before I was even born._

"Crying you are," he said flatly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Master," she said. "I cannot help it... Please.." her voice caught. "Please let me cry.. just this once..."

"Okay it is to cry," he said, his hand resting on her shoulder now.

She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "It is?" she asked. He nodded. "But I thought..."

"Okay it is," he said again. "Help it you cannot. Let yourself cry... Just this once."

Suddenly something came over her. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She reached over and hugged him close. 'Thank you, Master," she said, closing her eyes again. "I just couldn't... Promise me you won't die."

Yoda remembered his vision. He couldn't promise her that. He might be dead soon. He could try, though. He could try for her, Obi-Wan, and everyone else. After all; the vision might be wrong and the only thing that will happen is him getting hurt.

Maybe he could make that promise after alll... "Yes," he said, returning her hug. "I promise."

_Note:_

_They aren't in love or anything. (Though I have a hard time not putting that kind of stuff in here). Esore is just a very emotional person when it comes to people she loves. She's worried about him and that's all._


	7. More Visions

CHAPTER 6

MORE VISIONS

"What I don't understand," Obi-Wan said a few hours later. "Is why someone would want to kill him."  
Murak Indoly could only shake his head as he changed position in his seat. He and the older Jedi were in the Council Chamber discussing what had happened.

"And," Obi-Wan went on. "Even though that happened and Esore is an emotional mess, Master Yioda still insists she and those other Padawans go to some planet." The older Jedi looked at Murak. "What is he thinking?"

Murak shook his head again. "Maybe he doesn't think there's a need to worry," he suggested. "Maybe he isn't taking this seriously."

"But why not?" the older Jedi asked. "Does he know something we don't?"

"Maybe."

Obi-Wan looked around. "Where is Luke?" he asked. "He was suppost to be here fior this."

"He went somewhere in the city," Murak replied. "He said he had something important to do."

"What can be more important than this! Somebody tried to kill Master Yoda!"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"You couldn't kill him?" the client demanded, fists clenched in anger. "I thought you said you had good aim! I thought you said you never missed a target!"

"I wouldn't have," the assassin defended himself. "That Padawan got in the way! It wasn't my fault she pushed him out of the way the same time I fired."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOOT AGAIN?"  
"I only had one shot. Besides did you want me to kill her?"

The client breathed deeply to calm himself. He wasn't ready for this. He hadn't expected Esore to be in the same hallway or save Yoda's life.

"Well next time don't miss," he said simply. "I want this done as soon as possible."

"I'll try," the assassin promised. "He won't avoid me next time."

"See that he doesn't."

* * *

Rie the Twi'lek Padawan was just coming out of the rose maze in the garden when she noticed Master Luke Skywalker heading toward the Temple stairs. His face was red and his eyes flashed in anger. She watched him stomp into the Temple without even a galnce in her direction.

_What's wrong with him? _she thought, as she watched him open the door and step inside. _What is he so upset about?_

_

* * *

_

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just stepped out of the elevator onto the first floor when he saw Luke Skywalker come storming into the Jedi Temple.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said went the two were halfway in the front room. "Where have you been?"

The only answer he recieved was; "Get out of my way!"  
"Not until you tell me where you've been," Obi-Wan presisted, putting up his hand.

"That is none of your business!" Luke growled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

Luke gave no answer. He pushed past the older man. He walked toward the elevator and got in.

When he was gone Obi-Wan couldn't help but think. _What's the matter with him?_

_

* * *

_

Yoda was once again in deep meditation.

After he and Esore had left the practice room the girl had tried to follow her Master back to their apartment but he had shooed her off.

At first she'd gotten all worked up and insisted that she go with. He had gently, yet firmly, told her he'd been fine. She had calmed down after that and had agreed not to bother him.

After that they'd gone their seperate ways.

Yoda had tried not to go too deeply into the excersize but like before it was no use. He went as deep as he had before if not deeper. For some reason the darkness was even darker but there was also a light. A very tiny light that seemed to drift farther away the more he'd tried to reach it.

The light was beautiful, which was a bit of a comfort. The Force hadn't been very pretty recently. He wanted to touch it but was unable to even graze it with his finger tip. It was just way too far even though it looked close.

Then the light expanded. As it grew longer it grew brighter. Soon it was so big and so bright he had to put up a hand to shield his eyes or risk being blinded.

"Yoda..." a voice said.

"Hmmm?'"

"Yoda..."

"Who are you?"

"Yoda..."

"What do you want?"

A hand rested on his. A soft gentle hand. This hand pulled his one down. Now he could see who it was.

He saw a very beautiful woman right in front of him. She was shrouded in white. Her hair was white, her clothes were white, her wings were white, even her skin was whitish.The only other color on her was her eyes. They were purple. The same deep purple as his Padawans.

Yoda stared at her in awe. He'd never seen anything as beautful as her in his life.

But who was she? What did she want? Why was she in the Force?

"Who-what are you?" he found himself asking.

"My name is Mary," the woman replied, her hair blowing around her body. "I am an Angel from the Moons of Iego."

"Angel? Iego?"

She nodded and closed her eyes halfway. "I have a very important message for you to give top Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

_What?_

Master Yoda nodded. He didn't know what she wanted him to tell Obi-Wan but he would do it.

"Tell him that someone important from his past is returning," Mary said, putting her one hand on her chest. "Somebody he respects almost as much as you."

"Who?"

She didn't give a name. "Please," she went on. "Will you tell him?"

He nodded. "Yes, Tell him I will."

She let got of his hand and smiled. "Thank you," she said as she began to drift away. "You won't forget.. will you?"

"No-"

Before she could complete his sentence she vanished and all the light went with her.

Jedi Master Yoda instantly snapped out of his trance. His eyes flew open and he instantly recognized his room in the Jedi Temple. He sat there blinking a moment not sure what had just happened or what it ment. There was only one question on his mind. _What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_

Esore was once again in the rose garden. Since it was getting dark and night was a little chilly she wrapped her cloak tightly around her slender body.

She was staring at the dead rose bush.

As she stared at it something came to her mind. It was a voice saying something. A voice from the past. They belonged to someone from the past. A young male vocie was speaking to her.

_All things die... Even stars burn out..._

_All things die..._the words echoed in her mind. _Even starts burn out..._

Her heart filled with dispair once again. "Yoda..."

"Esore?"

Startled at the sound of someone saying her name, the girl turned around. When she saw who it was she smiled in relief. Jay.

The boy also had his cloak wrapped around his body but his hood was down. His pale blond hair gleamed silver in the light of Corescant's four moons. He seemed worried.

"Is something wrong, Jay?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, walking up to her. "I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

Í heard about what happened."

"Oh."

"That was very brave of you."

She nodded. _Please don't complimant me. I don't like it._

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his face full of conern. "You seem upset."

"I am," she admited.

"Are you still shaken up about what happened to Master Yoda?"

"Yes," she replied. "He almost got killed."

"Uh huh."

"He almost got killed and he doesn't even care!" she blurted out. "Even though someone tried to kill him it's not bothering him! He still insists we go where he's sending us! It didn't faze him!"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said, closing her eyes haldway. "I wish I couldn understand him better."

"He raised you and you don't understand him?" he asked surprised. "I thought you would if noone else would."

She shook her head. "He doesn't tell me much about himself," she said. "He liked to talk about other people."

Jay smiled. "I wish most people were like that," he said.

Esore put her hand on his arm. "I wish he would," she said. "Something happened to him. I can see it in his eyes but he won't tell me what it is. When I ask him he changes the subject."

"Hmm," the blond Padawan mused. "I wonder why."

"So do I," she said, crossing her arms. "Maybe he'll tell me someday. When he feels I should know."

"Maybe."

"I hope so."

Jay put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a sideways hug. "I'm sure he will," he said softly. "After all you're his Padawan."

She closed her eyes and leaned against her friends side for a moment. "You're right," she agreed. "I should have more faith in my Master."

Jay smiled and let her go. "And," he sad a bit shyly. "If you ever have problems and you don't want to talk to Master Yoda about them you can always talk about them to me."

Before she could say anything to that he let her got and walked back into the Temple.


	8. Naboo

CHAPTER 7

NABOO

"Why is he making us go?" Maya whined, as she and Rie walked up the ramp into the starship that would take them, Dorian, Jay, and Esore to a far off planet. "I mean, what did we ever do to him?"

"Well, we didn't take becoming Jedi very seriously," Rie pointed out.

"So this is a punishement?" Maya screeched.

"I don't know," Rie said. "Esore cares a lot about becoming a Jedi and so does Jay. I doubt it has anything to do with punishment."

"Maybe he doesn't like teens."

"Don't be silly," the Twi'lek girl chided her friend. "He's been around teens all his life."

"Then what is his problem and why is Master Kenobi, Master Indoly, and Master Skywalker letting him get away with it?"

"Maybe they think it will be good for us too," Rie suggested.

Maya laughed spitefully. "I doubt that! They just want to get rid of us!"

Rie didn't believe that for a second. She glanced over her shoulder at Esore who was still talking to Master Yoda. "Esore's talking to Master Yoda," she reported. "Maybe she's trying to talk him out of it."

"I hope so," Maya said. "She's his Padawan. Maybe she's telling him she might get hurt and he'll be so concerned about her safety he'll change his mind.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Esore was saying to Master Yoda. "What if something happens to you? What if someone tries to kill you again?"

"Fine I will be," he said reassuringly.

"But," she began.

"Padawan," he said sharply. "Take care of myself I can. Worry about me do not."

The girl didn't say anything. Her expression twisted into a hurtful look.

Yoda put his small hand on her pale one. "Sorry," he said. "Yelled at you I should not have." He smiled. "Fine you will be. Fine I will be. Do not worry."

She nodded. "Yes, you are right." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll return soon," she said. _And when I do I won't let anything hurt you._

He nodded and stared at her with his wise hazel eyes. "Believe that I do."

Esore stood up and hugged Obi-Wan then Murak. "Be carefull out there kid," Murak said.

"And don't forget to keep your lightsaber in close reach," Obi-Wan added.

"I promise," she told both.

She would have hugged Luke too but she knew he didn't like her so she didn't. She just nodded and he nodded back.

"Take your time out there," was all he said.

When Esore was done saying her good byes she joined the others as they walked into the ship. When she reached the top of the ramp she looked back and stared at the four Master's one last time. She knew she wouldn't see them for awhile.

Three out of four were smiling at her. _All well, _she thought.

* * *

She smiled and waved at them. "I'll see you all again soon," she said, as the door closed.

As soon as the ship rose into the air and flew away Yoda took Obi-Wan aside. "Master Kenobi," he said in a hush. "Speak with you privately I must."

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked. "What about?"

"An important message I have for you."

"From who?"

Yoda looked around. He saw Murak and Luke talking to eachother. He lowered his voice even more. "From an Angel named Mary."

* * *

"Look at them, Murak," Luke said in discust, as he watched Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi head back into the Temple.

Murak Indoly turned around. He too saw the Masters head into the Temple. "What about them?" he asked.

"They are hiding things from us," Luke said.

Murak looked at Luke now. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Like I said," Luke replied, glaring after the Masters. "They are hiding something."

"Huh?"

Luke gave no explainations. He just turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Murak standing alone on the landing pad.

* * *

Esore stared out the ships' transperisteel windshield at the vast galaxy stretched out before her. She had no idea where she was going and didn't care. She was too worried about her Master to care. _What if something happens to him while we're gone? _she asked herself over ten times. _What if someone tries to kill him again? Who will be there to protect him?_

"Esore?"

The girl looked over her shoulder. Jay was standing behind her looking concerned. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she lied. "Everything is just fine."

He walked toward her until he was right in front of her. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." She couldn tell he didn't believe her. "So where do you think we're going?"

"I don't know," she answered, glad for a change of subject. "It's set on auto-pilot. I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Dorian came into the control room at that instant and yawned rudely. "Ahh, this is a lot more like it," he said stretching his arms. "Finally those stuffy old Masters are letting us do _real _Jedi stuff!"

The upstart put an arm around Esore's shoulders. "And I get to do it with one of my biggest fans!"

The purple haired girl roughly jerked his arm away. "I am no fan of yours!" she growled. "Just leave me alone, Dorian. Why don't you bother Maye or Rie or someone?"

"Because," he said acting as if it were obvious. "Maya is whinny and Rie isn't my type."

"Neiither am I!" she countered.

Dorian shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Leave her alone, Dorian," Jay spoke up. "She said she doesn't want you bothering her so you should respect her wishes and not bother her."

Dorian glowered at the blond haired boy. "Who invited you into this?" he snapped.

"Nobody," Jay said simply. "But I can tell Esore doesn't want you getting on her case all the time."

"Just look at those two," Maya said from the back of the room. "Men are so immature."

"Who?" Rie asked confused. "Jay and Dorian? Why is Jay being immature? He's sticking up for Esore. Wouldn't that be the _mature_ thing to do?"

"Maybe," Maya conceded. "But I'm not sure about that. Esore isn't acting very adult either."

"Oh," Rie said. "Why do you say that?"

"She's been a baby ever since someone tried to kill Master Yoda."

"A baby? I don't know about that. She's probably just worried. I know I would if_ my _Master was almost killed by someone."

Maya gave the Twi'lek a look. "You are totally clueless aren't you?"

Rie blinked. "Clueless about what?" she asked.

"Nevermind," Maya said, walking away from the other girl. "You're so clueless you don't even know it!"

* * *

Awhile later the ship touched down on a planet. From the light of the control room the five Padawans could see what looked like a jungle with tall trees and carpets of grass and moss on the ground.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

"I don't know," Dorian said looking out the windshield. "But it looks creepy."

Suddenly the computer blared out. **Destination Reached. Location: Jungles of Naboo.**

The five stared.

"Naboo!" Jay exclaimed. "Isn't Naboo Murak's birthplace?"

"Yes, it is," Esore said. "He told me that Naboo elects a new Queen every few years. Or they used to anyway."

"Don't they do that anymore?" Rie asked.

Esore shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Hey!" Dorian spoke up. "I bet I know what Master Yoda wants us to do! He wants us the find the Capital City of Theed and protect the Queen!"

The others looked at him. "How would you know that?" Maya demanded.

"I'm guessing."

"Master Yoda told me he would send us a message when we were all ready," Esore spoke up. "That message would tell us what to do." She started for the door. "Which means we don't know what we have to do until we make camp."

"Does that mean he'll send the message tonight?" Rie asked.

Esore shook her head. "No tomarrow." the door opened. "Now," she said. "Let's move out."


	9. The Message

CHAPTER 8

THE MESSAGE

When Yoda was sure he and Obi-Wan were out of ear shot he stopped. The human stopped as well and leaned against a pillar waiting for the old Master to say something about why he'd wanted to speak with him.

Yoda leaned forward on his walking stick. He looked up at his friend. "Ready to hear it now?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I've been ready for the past few minutes."

"All right."

"So what did this Angel form the Moons of Viago want you to tell me?"

"Important it was. Returning someone we know is."

"Someone we know?" Obi-Wan asked. "We bearly know anybody around here. Did she tell you who it was?"

Yoda shook his head. "Told me who, she did not."

"How about when?"

"No."

"Then how," Obi-Wan asked. "will we know when to get ready?"

"Find out we will."

"How?"

Yoda thought a moment then shrugged. "Wait we will. Soon we will figure out." was the only answer he had.

* * *

Esore's lightsaber came to life as she stepped out of the ship and onto the moss covered ground. She used the sword to cast light on the jungle but it wasn't enough to see very far with. She could only see a few feet in front of her.

"Guys!" she called into the ship. "Did we bring any glow rods?"

"I don't know," Jay called. "Let me look."

A few minutes later four more lightsabers burst to life. Even with that light it was hard to see very far into the jungle.

"We don't have any glow rods do we?" she asked.

Jay, who stood by her elbow, shook his head. "No, but maybe if we can start a fire we'll be able to see better."

"Good idea," Maya agreed. "But how are we going to do that?"

"Don't we have anything to start it with?" the blond Padawan inquired.

Nobody did.

"I think," Esore spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. "One of us should stay with the ship while the rest of us go out there and make sure there is no monsters or anything like that around that could eat us in our sleep."

"But which on of us is going to stay with the ship?" Rie asked.

"How about you?" Maya suggested, tossing her hair.

"Me?" the Twi'lek wasn't sure she liked that idea. "Why me?"

"Because, I said so," Maya retorted snootily.

Rie looked at the other three. "What about you guys?" she asked to be sure.

"Do you want to search the area with us?" Esore asked gently. "Are you sure you want to?"

Rie shook her head, her head tails swaying. "No."

"Then wait here, okay?" Jay said. "If anything happens to us take the ship back to Coruscant and inform Master Yoda that he just lost four Padawans."

The Twi'lek didn't like that idea either but she nodded. "Okay," she agreed, deactivating her lightsaber.

"Okay." Jay said. "Let's go."

The other four went off into the darkness. In a matter of seconds all the Twi'lek girl could see was the blue, green, purple, or white of their lightsabers.

"Be careful," she called to them.

She received no reply. The Force here was constantly swirling around her and being disturbed by something. Her lightsaber came back on and she held it close. Even with the weapon in her hand she felt no safer.

_I hope they get back soon, _she thought, looking around herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before the other four Padawan's returned. "Was anything out there?" Rie asked when she could see their faces.

Dorian shook his head. "Nope," he said, his voice full of disapointment. "Not even a cricket."

"Well, I'm glad," Maya said, flopping on the ground. "I don't feel like facing monsters tonight."

"Maya," Esore said, setting down a pile of wood she'd collected, on the ground. "You have a lightsaber. If you _had_ run into a monster you could have defended yourself."

"I know, Esore," Maya said. "I'm just saying..."

"All right," Jay cut in. "There's no need to get into an arguement."

"You're right," Esore agreed, as she worked to start a fire. "There's no point in fighting about it."

"_Fi_-ne!" Maya muttered. "Whatever!"

"Shut up," Dorian orderd. "Esore can't start a fire with you yapping!"

Maya would have said more but the looks the others gave her stopped her. She shut her mouth and said nothing more.

A few seconds later a fire sparked to life. Esore leaned down and blew on the flames until they roared to full height. "Okay," she said getting up. "Let's get whatever gear we have in that ship out here so we can set up camp."

"Good idea," Rie agreed.

As quickly as they could the five Padawans ran in and out of the ship carrying blankets and a few other things out of the ship and set them on the ground. It didn't take long because they hadn't brought much. When they were done Maya flopped onto the mossy earth and sighed in relief. "Phew! That was a lot of work!" she said, wiping sweat off her forehead. "Remind me to _never_ go camping again."

Dorian stepped out of the ship with the rest of the stuff just in time to hear her. "Why are you whining so much?" he demanded, as he set the stuff on the ground. "_You_ didn't _do_ much _of_ anything!"

"I did too!" she argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Why do you guys always have to start something?" Jay asked.

"I'm not!" Dorian shot back. "Maya is just lazy! She hardly did anything! She took nothing out of the ship except a few small items."

"Speaking of which," Esore said pointing. "Look!"

"Huh?" the smart aleck turned around.

The group watched as the ship's ramp lifted off the ground and back inside. Then the ship started to rise into the air... without a pilot!

"Hey!" Dorian exclaimed. "What the-!"

_WHOOOSH!_ The ship shot into the air and vanished into space.

"What was that?" Rie asked, staring into the sky.

"I think," Esore said thoughtfully. "Master Yoda programmed the ship to go back to Coruscant once all five of us actually got _off _of it."

"Why would he do a thing like _that_?" Maya asked.

"Maybe it was his way of making sure none of us chickened out," the purple haired girl said simply.

"Maybe," Jay agreed. "But who would? Other than Dorian and Maya we're all brave."

"Hey!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Don't start," Esore interrupted.

"Let's just all sit down," Rie suggest. "It's really no use getting into a fight. We're stuck here till we find a way to get off or they send another ship back to get us so we might as well get used to it."

"Rie is right," Esore said.

Dorian sat down.

For a few minutes the five just sat there staring at the fire. Finally after what seemed like an hour Jay said. "Well, since we can't really do anything until we find out what Master Yoda wanted us to do so we might as well get some sleep."

Maya nodded. "Good idea," she agreed, stretching and yawning.

The others readily agreed as well. They laid their blankets on the ground and lay down as they said their good nights.

Dorian fell asleep instantly and started snoring. Maya made a face and put in earplugs. She also dozed off in a few minutes.

As the others began to fall alseep Esore discovered she couldn't. As the last framents of their fire buned out she stared at the sky and just let her mind wander.

* * *

Back at Coruscant Obi-Wan Kenobi was also staring at the sky. He was going over the events of the day and didn't feel like doing anything else. The day had gone by without any problems but Obi-Wan had noticed Luke Skywalker was still acting weird.

He was becoming rude and questioned everything the older Jedi Masters said.

Obi-Wan feared Luke was becoming just like his Father, Anakin Skywalker.

_I wonder what is wrong with him, _the human Jedi Master thought. _Why is he acting this way so much? He never acted like this before. Well not as often anyway..._

As he thought about it an Answer came to him. He instantly pushed it away trying to argue with it but the Answer just came back.

_It can't be true, but it must be... _He looked over his shoulder and into the Temple, his hands begining to tremble. _Is Luke going to the dark side?_


	10. What they Must Do

CHAPTER 9

WHAT THEY MUST DO

Even though Esore had been the last person to fall asleep she was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes she found herself in a bright world in different shades of green. As she stared at the jungle in awe she saw the communicator fizzling as a message from Coruscant came through.

She quickly got up and walked up to it. She picked the comunicator up and turned it on.

An image of Master Yoda appeared. His ghostly blue, black, and white image made him look even older than he really was. For a moment she thought something might be wrong.

Then he spoke and her worries faded away. "Padawan Esore," he began. "Arrived on Naboo safely did you?"

She nodded. "Yes, we did, Master."

"Good," he said nodding as well.

"So can you please tell me what our mission is?" she asked.

"Awakened have to others?" he asked.

Esore glanced at the other four Padawans. They were all still sound alseep. She looked back at her Master and shook her head. "No, they haven't," she replied.

Yoda nodded, as if he knew that would be the case. "Fine," he said. "Tell you alone I will."

"So what will you have us do?"

"Find your way to Theed you must. Careful you must be. Many dangerous creatures there are. Proceed with caution."

"Where is Theed located?" she asked.

"West."

"Now what about those dangerous creatures?"

"Scattered they are. Run into them anywhere you could. Careful you must be. Gungans you may find. Help you they might."

"Gungans?" Esore asked, cocking her head. "Will they attack us if we get too close to their territory?"

"Know that I do not, he replied. "May or may not . Up to them it is."

"Okay," she said. "Um... how are you doing?"

The hologram wavered a bit and even across space Esore could tell her Master didn't like that question. "Fine I am," he said guardedly. "Tried to kill me no one has."

The girl's face showed relief. "Thank goodness," she said.

Esore saw Yoda look at someone that wasn't in the holograms range of sight. When he looked back at her after a few seconds he said. "Have to go I must. Something important I need to discuss now. Talk to you again soon I will."

Esore didn't really want to end the conversation but she had no choice. "Okay," she said, nodding slowly. "See you later then."

He nodded and the hologram winked out.

Esore stared at the communicator a long time after the holoegram of her Master was gone. She hadn't wanted him to cut the link so soon but he had and that ment it was time for her to wake the others.

_I shouldn't be so worried about him, _she thought. _He sent us the message himself so that means he's fine._

She glanced at the four sleeping Padawans. _I think I'd better wake them up now. The sooner we get going the sooner we can get back to Coruscant._

She got up and started to wake the others, shaking them all in turn. When they were all awake and she had their attention she said. "Okay, you guys, I just recieved a message from Master Yoda...  
"You did?" Dorian interrupted. "What does he want us to do?"

"He wants us to find our way out of the jungle and to the Capital City of Theed. He wants us to work together which means we have to stay together."

"Why?" Dorian questioned. "If we split up we would be able to find Theed a whole lot faster."

"Yoda told me where Theed is located. It's west of here," Esore replied. "Which means we don't have to split up. I know which direction is west even though the trees are blocking the sun. I can sense which way it is. All we have to do is get there."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Dorian asked, giving her an annoyed look.

The purple haired girl nodded. "Yes, he told me we have to be careful."

"Why?' Maya asked.

"Because there are monsters in this jungle. He told me to be careful if we go into the Gungan territory. If we don't pose a threat they should leave us alone."

"Should?" Rie said. 'I don't like should."

"Don't worry. If we pose no threat they probably won't."

"So that means if we run into them we don't attack them," Jay added. "This should be easy as long as Dorian doesn't get over excited."

"Hey!" Dorian shouted.

"Let's go," Rie cut in, standing up before a fight broke out. "We have a long was to go before we get to Theed so I suggest we start moving as soon as possible."

The others were just as ready. They headed into the jungle without anymore words.

* * *

Master Murak Indoly of Naboo paused outside in the Temple garden and breathed in the fresh sent of roses. The plants for some reason made him think of Esore.

_I hope she and the others are okay, _he thought, staring into the sky. _I hope nothing happens to them._

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to get a better look at what it was. He thought he caught a glimps of Luke Skywalker slinking off into the city.

_Now why is he acting like that? _Murak thought puzzled. _Why is he trying to be so sneaky about leaving the Temple? Doesn't he want anyone to know he left? Hmm... I wonder what he's up to.._

It was lucky for the Nabooian that he didn't know or try to follow. He would find out soon anyway.

* * *

"I hate swamps!" Maya wailed, as her boots sunk into the mud. "I thought Naboo was only forest and fields."

"It does have swamps too you know," Jay told her. "Murak and I researched the planet a few years ago. If we are getting close to the swamp that means we'll reach the lake that leads to Gungan City."

"I think we should avoid getting too close to that," Esore said.

"Why?" Dorian asked.

"Because if we get too close the Gungans might think we're a threat anyway and shoot at us," the girl answered calmly.

"Good point," Rie agreed.

They altered their course a little.

As they walked it began to get darker.

"I don't like this," Rie said, gripping the handle of her lightsaber. "Why is it getting dark so early? Is a storm coming?"

"I don't think so," Jay said, looking up at the tree hidden sky. "If there was we would have felt it coming wouldn't we?"

"Maybe not," Esore said from the front. "The Force can't warn us about everything you know."

"I wish it would," Maya whined.

By then it had gotten so dark they could barely see eachother as well as ahead.

All five lightsabers came to life.

"Okay," Esore said. "Everyone stay close to the one in front of you. That way we won't get lost."

Rie grabbed Jay by the back of his cloak and held onto it.

"This is lame," Dorian said loudly. "Why are you guys being overly cautious? It's just the dark. There's no need to afraid of the-"

A rustling sound ahead silenced him as they all tensed.

Esore felt in the Force a sinister presence ahead. In a low whisper, they could all hear, Esore adressed Dorian. "You were saying?"


	11. Trouble

CHAPTER 10

TROUBLE

"We can't wait any longer," the cliant said to the bounty hunter. "My Master wants him. He changed his mind. He wants him alive. Would you be able to get him without killing him?

_Are Hutts fat? _The bounty hunter nodded even though he would have enjoyed killing the old Jedi more. "Yes, Master Skywalker," he said. "I would."

"It's coming," Esore said, hearing the rustling get closer. "It's attracted to our lightsabers." She looked back at the other four Padawans. "Quick, turn them off!"

All five lightsabers winked out.

* * *

Master Yoda had nothing to do that evening so he decided to go to the Temples' new library and do some reading.

As he walked down the hall he felt a prickling sensation run down his spine. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Nothing.

"Hello?" he said, thinking it might be a Padawan. "Is someone there?"

No reply.

* * *

"Is it coming?" Maya whispered.

"Shh!" Esore comanded quietly. "Listen."

The girl went silent.

That's when they all heard that rustling sound again. It seemed closer.

"What is that?" Rue asked from the back.

"I don't know," Jay answered in a hushed voice. "But whatever it is it sounds _big_!"

* * *

Yoda shrugged it off. _Imagining it I might have been, _he figured.

He started walking again.

The sensation came back. A disturbance in the Force.

He paused and looked all around himself. Once again he saw nobody and heard nothing.

"Right something is not," he whispered. "Feel it I can."

* * *

"I think we'd better split up," Esore said.

"Are you _mad_!" Dorian hissed. "If we split up we'll either get lost or that whatever it is in the darkness will eat us one by one!"

"We won't get lost," Esore said coolly. "Use the Force. It will help us keep tabs on eachother by telling us where we are. If you run into trouble feel free to use your lightsaber. That's what it was made for."

"Okay," the others agreed, their voices tembling a bit.

_They're scared too, _she thought. That was a bit of a comfort. At least she wasn't the only one. "Good," the girl said. "Let's go."

Quickly and quietly they all went their seperate ways.

* * *

Master Yoda stopped walking again.

He hadn't gotten much farther when he felt that distrubance again. He also heard the footsteps this time. He could tell by the sound they made that they didn't belong here. They sounded nothing like Jedi boots.

Back_ my assassin is! _he thought trying not to panic. _Come back to kill me he has. Get out of here I must._

Before he could give it even a second thought the old Master lifted his walking stick and started running.

* * *

Esore used the Force to keep tabs on her friends locations. She could feel them all moving around as well as sense whatever else was stalking them. Though she still had no idea how big it was.

_Don't be afraid, _she told herself. _If you panic you won't be able to focus on whatever it is and it will take you by surprsie when you least expect it!_

That thought worked until she heard footsteps. She froze and listened. They were close. Instantly her lightsaber went into her hands and hissed to life.

In its pale white light she looked around. Nothing.

She started to back up, hoping that whatever had made the sound was in front of her. Her eyes scanned what she could see of the forest in the light of her blade. She saw nothing but didn't want to take any chances. She kept on going backward.

Suddenly her back made contact with something warm...

* * *

Yoda kept on running. He knew he was being a coward but the hallway wasn't a good place to fight whoever was stalking him.

A blind corner was ahead. Yoda wasn't paying attention. He was too busy looking over his shoulder.

Just as he neared the corner something smashed into him and knocked him against the wall!

* * *

Esore let go of all her training in that instant.

A loud scream roared out of her mouth and she turned around to face the beast, her ligthsaber raised.

A yellow blade met hers.

She stared in surprise at the weapon then at the creature beyond it. The 'beast' was the Twi'lek Padawan Rie. Rie's eyes were wild with fear but she kept them locked on the one she had thought was a 'beast'.

"Rie?" Esore gasped.

"Esore!" Rie said the exact same time.

"What... it was _you_!" they said together.

Esore sighed in relief. "I'm glad it was just you..."

Another scream filled the air.

"Who was that?" Rie asked.

That scream was joined by another. Esore knew those screams.

"It's Maya and Dorian," she said, feeling a disturbance in the Force. "They're in trouble!"

* * *

Yoda's body hit the wall so hard it knocked the air out of his lungs. He crumbled onto the floor, totally winded.

Even so; he was still aware of everything around him.

That disturbance got bigger.

His hand reached for his ligthsaber.

* * *

"What are we going to do?' Rie asked, her purple eyes wild with fear.

Esore knew only one answer. She turned her lightsabers power to full. "We have to help them," she said firmly.

"H-help them?" the Twi'lek girl stammered.

Esore grabbed her arm. "Yes." They started running. "Let's go before it's too late!"

* * *

Igniting his blade, Master Yoda stood. He held the lightsaber infront of his body in a defensive position. His hazel colored eyes scanned the hallway as he used the Force to help him flush out the enemy. His was answered with the sensation of his assassin being close by.

He could now see down that blind corner. Nobody he could see was there.

The Force said otherwise, though. Even though he couldn't see it he could feel it.

_A cloak! _he thought, his heart pounding. _Cloaked he is!_

_

* * *

_

Esore and Rie followed the sounds of a struggle all the way to its source.  
In the light of their swords the could see Jay, Maya, and Dorian fightting something. They could see what it was but just barely. A giant praying mantise!

* * *

Yoda felt the click of a rifle and tensed. He knew when the blast would be even before it was fired.

Just as the blaster went off he jumped.

* * *

Rie and Esore didn't give it much of a thought. Letting out wars cries they plowed into the fray.

* * *

The Force let him right to the source of the firing. His ligthsaber came down on it and broke the blaster. His missed the assassin's wrist and hand by an inch.

As the upper half of the gun clattered to the floor the old Jedi immediatly dodged a blow from what was left of it.

Twisting his body he lashed out with his lightsaber. It sliced into something that burst into a shower of sparks.

Yoda landed cat like on the floor and looked up. The would-be assassin's cloak fizzled then went out.

He could now see what looked like a bounty hunter in battered red and silver armor looming over him.(Same design as Jango Fett and Boba Fetts)

* * *

Esore used the Force to go into a flying leap. As she flew at the praying mantise she swung her lightsaber expertly. It sliced right through the monster's right claw severing it.

The giant bug shrieked and used its other claw to knock her out of the air and flat on her back on the ground.

Rie, who used more caution than Esore had, landed at its feet and cut off one of its six legs.

Dorian and Jay stood on either side of Maya who held her blue lightsaber in trembling hands.

"We'll have to go for the head," Jay advised.

"Right," Dorian said, his whole body tembling from his held in glee at finally fighting a real enemy. "We'll jump at the same time."

"Okay!"

Drawing the Force up around them the two boys jumped into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, coming down on the praying mantise and cutting off everything that was from the shoulders down.

"Now, Maya!" they shouted to the human girl, who still stood planted in one spot.

Without thinking she screamed and ran forward, her lightsaber sticking out straight in front of her. The blade impailed the insect's chest.

With one final scream it fell over.

Esore got up just in time to avoid being flattened by the monster's shredded corpse.

* * *

"Who are you?" Yoda demanded from his crouched position.

The bounty hunter looked down at the old Jedi Master. "My name is Ruden Farlian," he replied. "I was hired to kill you."

Yoda's grip tightened on his lightsaber. He was ready to act if this bounty hunter tried anything.

"Who hired you?" he demanded. "Tell me! Now!"

Ruden pulled out another gun and aimed it at the still crouching Jedi. "Soembody who wants you dead!" was his answer.

Then he fired.

* * *

The five Padawans grouped together. "Is everyone alright?" Rie asked, looking them all over.

"Yes," Esore replied. "I think we are."

"I'm okay," Jay spoke up.

"Me to," Dorian put in.

"Ditto," Maya added.

The Twi'lek was relieved. She hated it when her friends got hurt. "Good. That's good." she said nodding.

"All right," Esore said. "I think we'd better-"

Piercing shrieks filled the jungle.

_A/N_

_I have no idea what monsters live on Naboo. I have to guess. Sorry if I got it wrong and sorry if Yoda's out of character._


	12. Capture

CHAPTER 11

CAPTURE

"Die easily, I will _not_!" Yoda shouted, backflipping over the bounty hunter's head. "Die first, _you_ will!"

Ruden didn't move for a moment. He waited until Yoda had almost landed on top of him before he jumped out of the way.

The old Jedi's lightsaber pierced the floor. He pulled on it but found it was stuck.

A boot came down on his hand and pinned it to the floor. The impact was so great that at first he said and did nothing then he opened his mouth and let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

"What was that?" Rie asked.

More shrieks.

"I think," Esore said calmly. "That is his family."

"HIS _FAMILY_!" Dorian turned. "Let's get out of here before we end up insect food!"

The others didn't argue. They all turned and ran.

* * *

Ruden raised his boot and reached down. His grabbed Yoda by his cloak and pulled him up to his level of sight. Their faces almost touched.

The old Master glared at him.

"I would kill you now," the bounty hunter said. "But I was given strick orders not to."

Yoda didn't reply.

Ruden raised his arm above his head. "But I cannot have you giving me trouble."

"So?" Yoda finally asked.

"I'll have to make sure you don't."

With one thrust Ruden threw his arm downward, _hard_. His smashed the Jedi into the floor.

* * *

Esore's heartbeat quickened as she ran. She knew she couldn't die to praying mantises but they were much bigger than her and therefore could run faster.

_I have to live through this, _she thought quickening her pace. _I can't let Master Yoda down!_

Her speed increased even more.

The others, though she couldn't see them well, did the same.

The Force in all of them helped them along but the forest seemed to go on forever.

Just when she thought the forest would never end Esore saw sunlight ahead. "We're almost out!" she screamed to her friends.

The others would have cheered but they were too busy running.

Before they were even out of the trees Jay saw something ahead of them and shouted. "GET DOWN!"

The five instantly dived to the ground. That same instant the forest broke out in lazer fire.

* * *

The impact left the old Master momentarily dazed on the floor. He sat up slowly, holding his pounding head.

Just as he began to regain his bearings the whole hall filled with smoke and he walked down the hall, totally disoriented.

_Where am I? _he thought, stumbling along. _Where did he go? _Yoda started coughing. Suffocating _me he is!_

_

* * *

_

Esore screamed right along with the praying mantises that were being pierced with the lazer fire. _Oh no! _she thought. _We've run into _Seperatists! _They're going to kill those giant insects then us!_

Then the fire ceased. A hand fell on her shoulder. She screamed even louder.

"Esore," Jay's voice broke through her screams. "It's all right. You can get up now."

She opened her eyes and stood. "What happened?" she asked.

"I think we got a little help."

"By who?"

Before he could reply a voice shouted. "Freeze!"

* * *

Ruden could see Yoda's silloette through the fog he'd created. The old Master stumbled along, falling over his own feet then getting back up again. _It won't be long now, _the bounty hunter thought. _He won't be able to fight it forever. When he drops I'll be waiting._

Just then Yoda fell over once more. Ruden waited. The Jedi didn't get back up.

_Perfect, _the bounty hunter thought, stepping through the fog. _Now he's mine._

Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. He just knew something was wrong. He stopped Murak Indoly in the hall. "Have you seen Master Yoda?" he asked.

The younger Master nodded. "I saw him heading toward the library about an hour ago."

Obi-Wan thanked him and ran down the hall. _I hope he's there, _he thought.

He hadn't even reached the library when he saw something that made him heart sink._ Oh no! It can't be!_

He came to a stop and knelt down to examine the object on the floor. A dark brown cloak.

Jedi Master Yoda's cloak.

_But where's his lightsaber? And where is he?_

"Master Yoda?" he asked, looking around. "Master Yoda!"

"Looking for someone?" a voice behind him demanded.

Obi-Wan turned around. He saw somebody standing in the shadows near one of the huge windows. "Who are you?" the Jedi asked.

"My name is Ruden Farlian," thefigure in the shadows said. "I'm a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to collect somebody for my client."

"And who might that be?"

The bounty hunter stepped into the light. Obi-Wan noticed he held a small figure in brown in his red and silver armored arms. The Jedi's eyes got big. "MASTER YODA!" he exclaimed.

"Bingo," the man said.

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber. "Let Master Yoda go!" he commanded.

Ruden frowned. "I don't think so," he said.

"I'm warning you!"

"If you want him... Come get him."

Obi-Wan's lightsaber burst to life. He ran forward.

Ruden's jet pack burt to life as well. He turned toward the window and flew at it. Without even flinching the bounty hunter crashed through, shattering the frame and sending glass shard everywhere.

* * *

Esore, Jay, and the other three Padawans froze.

"Who are you?" the voice demanded.

"Esore, Jay Indigo, Maya Ixten, Dorian Flan, and Rie Secura (she's related to Aayla Secure somehow) of Coruscant," Esore called out. "We're Jedi Padawan's from the new jedi Temple."

"Jedi Temple?" the voice asked, his voice full of confusion. "I thought that place burned down over thirty years ago."

"It was rebuilt, sir," Jay called out.

"Really?"

"Reallly!"

A man stepped out of the dark canopy of the forest. He looked strangely familer. Like a Jango Fett clone trooper. "I should have known," he said smiling. "Only Jedi carry those deadly glow sticks around. I have to admit it. I never thought I'd get to see one of those again."

"Who are you?" Esore asked.

The mand walked toward her, his right hand extended. "Name names Syrus," he replied still smiling. "Syrus Fett."

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped out of the way to avoid the flying glass. He landed on the window ledge but was too late to do anything.

The bounty hunter and Master Yoda were gone.

"No!" he screamed. "MASTER YODA!"

Murak Indoly felt Maser Kenobi's scream in the Force and came running. "Obi-Wan," he said. "What happened?"

The older Jedi turned to look at the young Master. His eyes held the panic he felt.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gasped and clanched at his chest.

"Obi-Wan!" Murak yelled, running forward. _I hope he's not having a heart attack!_

He caught the old Jedi Master before he fell onto the broke glass.

"It's Master yoda!" Kenobi gasped.

"Master Yoda? What about him? What happened?"

"He's been kidnapped!"

_A/N_

_HAHAHA! I just realized something. The Jedi always have problems with bounty hunters. I wonder what's up with that?_

_I also noticed how much of a flop this story is. I would stop writing it right now but I finished it on papar. So I'm going to just finish it up and forget about it. I only have six chapters to go anyway... _


	13. Another Message

CHAPTER 12

ANOTHER MESSAGE

Murak felt as if he'd been dashed with cold water. "K-kidnapped?" he stammered.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"What should we do?" the Nabooian Jedi wanted to know.

Obi-Wan had calmed down by then. "We have to find him," he said.

"Should we tell the Padawans?"

"No," the older Jedi Master said, shaking his head. "It would be better if they don't know... yet."

"Syrus Fett?" Esore said confused. "Are you related to Jango Fett?"

"I'm his brother's son," the man replied nodding.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"Hunting," was the reply.

"Hunting?"

"Yes. We-me and my men here- got a message from somebody who wanted us to go into the jungle and make sure some kids go to Theed safely."

"W...?"  
"My crew." More people stepped out of the forest. It looked like the Queen's national guard.

"We were told to bring these kids to Theed once they got out of the jungle and if we ran into them after that."

"Who gave you that order?" Jay wanted to know.

"Some green frog person," Syrus replied. "He looked like a shrivled up prune."

Esore knew instantly who it was. "Don't talk about Master Yoda like that!" she scolded.

"Master Yoda?" the man grinned. "So that's _what_ he looks like. Anyway. If you know his name you must have been the ones he was talking about."

"Uhn.."

"We'll escort you to Theed," Syrus added. "We already have a ship there for the five of you."

"Will it be computer programed?" Dorian wanted to know.

"No," Fett answered. "It's set for manual. Master Yoda said you'll have to find your way back to Coruscant and the Jedi Temple yourselves."

"Oh yeah!" Dorian exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. "This is going to be sweet!"

"Grow up," Maya scolded him.

Syrus laughed. "I didn't expect that from a Jedi Padawan," he commented. "Well then, shall we go?"

"All right," Rie agreed looking at the other Padawans to see if they aproved as well. "I can't wait to get back to Coruscant."

The five Padawans and their possy of body guards headed into the field and to the Capital City of Theed.

* * *

Naboo's capital city of Theed hadn't changed in the many years since the last ruler of the Old Republic. The city ws still as beautiful as ever, with a few minor additons and improvments in the last few years.

Dorian, Jay, Rie, Maya, and Esore probably would have enjoyed a tour of the city but after the time they spent in the jungle all they cared about was getting home.

The Padawan's personal bodyguards felt they should at least give them something out of the trip, as they rode in a large speader to the ship/airport thing, they gave them a brief tour of the city.

"That big building over there is the Castle," Syrus said, pointing at a massive building that stood several feet about all the others. "The Queen stays there during her time of rule but she's away right now on business."

"Crap," Dorian muttered totally bummed. "I was hoping we'd get to see her."

"Watch your mouth," Maya scolded him. "Jedi aren't suppost to curse."

"Besides we don't have time for that," Esore pointed out. "Master Yoda wanted us to return immediatly back to Coruscant after we reached Theed."

"Lighten up," the brown haired Padawan said. "I can dream can't I?"

The purple haired girl had no answer for that.

* * *

Master Yoda woke up as his vision exploded in whiteness. He opened his eyes instantly. And stared at strange unfamiler suroundings.

He was staring at something that looked like the roof of a ship, not that he'd ever been in the habit of staring at starship roofs.

The old Jedi Master realized he was lying on his back on the floor. He tried to sit up but he found he couldn't move.

_Where am I? _he thought.

The sound of a comunicator made him turn his head. He spotted the back of a pilot's chair and half of a blurry blue and black hologram.

A voice broke the silence. "Do you have him?"

The person in the chair nodded. Yoda saw the back of his head go up and down. "Yes, I have him," the man said. "I had a bit of a hard time doing it but I got him."

"Good. Good."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"My Master wants to exacute him _personally_."

"Why?"

"A bit of revenge from an old battle."

"Oh. Where do you want me to drop him off?"

"Geinosis."

"Okay. When am I going to get my money?"

"As soon as you deliver him! Just follow orders or you won't get _anything_! Now stop asking questions!"

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

_Skywalker? Master Skywaler? _Luke _Skywalker! _Yoda shook his head. _Training him was a bad idea. I knew it was! _He thought in discust.

* * *

Luke Skywalker turned off the communicator.

"So what are you planning now?" a voice in the darkness asked. "You know they'll send someone to rescue him."

"I know," Luke said chuckling. "And I know who it will be."

"Who?"

"That little brat Yoda's been training. She'll come to rescue him. This is perfect! I'll kill her along with her four snotty friends!"

"And the old frog?"

Luke closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. "He's all yours, Master."

* * *

The starship left Naboo's atmosphere a few hours later.

Dorian was piloting and Jay was co-pilot. Rie and Maya were just sitting around talking. Esore paced the ship waiting for a message from Coruscant.

"Has it arrived yet?" she asked the boys for the fifth time.

"Not yet... wait something's coming!" Jay told her.

The five Padawans crowded around the comunicator. A blue and black hologram appeared but it wasn't Master Yoda.

"Master Skywalker?" Maya said confused. "Why is he...?"

Luke got right to it. "Master Yoda has been kidnapped and taken to the planet of Geinosis. Since the Council knew you'd probably be in space at this time they told me to tell you to head there immediatly."

"What about the others?" Rie asked.

"It's best they don't know," Luke said flatly. "Now please head there... _now_. We're counting on you."

The transmitter went dead.

Esore couldn't believe her ears. Master Yida kidnapped? But why? Why wasn't Obi-Wan trying to find him? Why wasn't Luke more concerned? What was going on?

"We have to get Master Yoda back!" she exclaimed.

"But we were suppost to head back to the Temple!" Maya whined.

"This is more important!" Esore shoved Dorian out of the pilot's chair. "We have to save the Grand Master of the Order! We need to save him now!"

Esore pulled hard on the control yolk and the ship went into hyperspace jump.

_A/N_

_Just as I had written it on paper. Man, I really need to finish this story. I'm so overwelmed with fics right now. I work on so many at a time it's frustating. Anyway, I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out but I'm, too lazy to change it. I hope you all liked it anyway. I'm not really sure if Jango Fett had any brothers or sisters so I guessed. I hope you all don't mind._


	14. Truths

CHAPTER 13

TRUTHS

Ruden decided to check on the Jedi Master.

Yoda saw him getting out of his seat. The old Master got an idea. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. If the bounty hunter leaned over him he was in for an unpleasant surprise.

Through the Force Yoda could sense and feel the man's movements. The instant he felt the bounty hunter's presense over him he lashed out with his feet.

Yoda opened his eyes just in time to see his right foot smack the bounty hunter's face. His long toe nails scratched a long bloody line down the man's face.

Ruden fell backwards with a curse. He held his face as his eyes burned with pain and anger.

The Jedi used the Force to get up and jump into the air. He came down hard on the man's back knocking the human to the floor.

Yoda saw him reach for his gun and jumped off. The instant he landed on the metal floor of the ship the man drew his gun.

The Master Jedi put up his bound hands and with a slight flick of the Force pulled the blaster away from the bounty hunter. He thrust it into the man's face.

Ruden howled in agony and fell over.

Yoda ran over to him hoping to find the key or whatever it was that would open the things that held his wristes together.

What he hadn't realized was; even though he'd thrown the gun hard enough to know the man over, it hadn't been enough to knock him out.

The instant Ruden felt Yoda's hands on his belt he sprang into action. His hand left hand shot out and grabbed the Jedi's wrists. The Jedi gasped in surprise as he was picked up off the floor and slammed hard against the wall.

Then there was a silence as the two stared each other in the face. Both were breathing heavily and neither blinked.

Finally Ruden broke the silence. "Trying to get away are you?" he demanded.

"Maybe," Yoda said evenly. He was now totally calm and didn't show any signs of fear.

"Don't even think of trying that again!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me you cannot."

The bounty hunter growled angrily and slammed the Jedi hard against the wall. He was satisfied when Yoda let out a small yelp. "Don't tempt me, you ugly frog," the human growled. "I could kill you. I don't care about the money. I'm doing this job for a few of my own reasons."

"Which are?"

Ruedn wrapped his other hand around Yoda's neck. The old Jedi Master gasped as he tried to breath.

The bountry hunter's pale purple eyes were cold as he said. "That is none of your concern, Jedi!"

Yoda stared at his face a moment. Now that he was close to it he could see something strange in it. It looked familer. Vaguly familer. _Do I know him somehow?_

Ruden let go of Yoda's neck and wrists and let him fall to the floor. Yoda sat there a moment trying to catch his breath.

"The only thing you have to worry about is how long Master Skywalker's Master will take to kill you," the bountry hunter said, turning back to the pilot's chair.  
"And he is...?"

The mad looked over his shoulder to stare at Yoda one last time. "You will find that out when we get to Geinonsis." Then he added. "And no. You do not know me."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a total wreck. He was nervous and couldn't keep still. He constantly paced the halls of the Jedi Temple wringing his hands with worry.

_What am I going to do? _he thought. _What am I going to do? I know I have to send somebody out to find him but who? I don't even know where that bounty hunter went with him._

"This is driving me crazy!" he screamed, grabbing his head and staring at the ceiling. "I just can't stand around here pacing like an old man! I have to do something! Anything!"

"Master Kenobi?" a small voice broke into his mad rant.

The Jedi looked down at his feet. He saw one of the Younglings, who looked about five, looking up at him worridly.

"Yes, Meral?" he asked the little girl. _I hope she didn't hear me!_

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"U... Why?"

"You're acting stressed for some reason," she replied, giving him a big blue eyed stare.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he told her.

The littel girl put a small white hand on his leg. He sensed her using the Force to help him calm down. It was working.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," she said her sky blue eyes bigger than before. "But I hope you feel better. I hope I helped you."

He knelt down and hugged her. "Thank you."

* * *

Geinosis hadn't changed in the fourty odd years since Yoda had fought Count Dooku in one of the caves there. The thing was; since that time Yoda had never returned to the planet. Not even once. It held that memory and it didn't make him feel very good that he was being forced the come back.

Ruden Farlian the bounty hunter landed his ship near the old crumbling collisium where Obi-Wan Kneobi, Padme Amidala, and Analkin Skywalker were almost killed at the start of the Clone Wars.

Yoda was still in the same position he been in since his fight with the human, which he'd lost. He hadn't moved since. He had caught his breath, though, and was his calm self again.

Ruden got out of his seat and walked over to the Jedi Master. The man stared down at the pathetic little frog and didn't even feel sorry for him.

He tapped the Jedi Master with his boot.

Yoda looked up. His hazel eyes held the peace and calmness he resonated. "We're here aren't we?" he said in a flat tone.

Ruden reached down and picked the Jedi up by the hood of his robe. "You'll get that answer in a few seconds," was his reply.

"Rude you are," Yoda stated calmly.

"Shut up," Ruden said, reaching up to punch the Jedi.

Yoda's left foot was faster. He kicked it upward and it met the fist. The bounty hunter howled in pain and shook his injured and now bleeding hand. He cursed as he saw the blood slide down his arm.

He seethed for a moment then stepped out of the ship. Luke Skywalker was already there. He walked out of the shadows and handed Ruden some money. "Thank you for your business, Mr. Farlian."

Ruden took the money and handed the Grand Master over. "I should get more than this," he grumbled. "For pain and suffering due to that blasted shrimp of a Jedi!"

"Just be glad he's out of your hands now," Luke snapped.

"Thank God," Ruden growled as he climbled back into his ship. "I prefer him ruining someone else's day than my own."

The door shut behind him. The ship rose off the ground and shot into the darkening sky.

"Thank you," Luke said dryly.

Yoda glared at the other Jedi. "Just like your father you are," he said.

Luke Skywalker glowered at the small Jedi Master. "You should have died then," he snapped.

"My time it wasn't," Yoda said. "Failer you are. Trained your sister instead I should have."

"But you didn't," Luke said, as he drug the Jedi into the crumbling ruin. "Since you didn't she's not even a Jedi. She can't use the Force and was never taught how. It was stupid of you and Ben to tell me anout Leia in the first place. She's not part of the Order thanks to the both of you."

"And neither are you!"

"I prefer it this way," Luke shot back, as they went down a dark hall. "But since I was you'll have to live with your mistake."

Yoda's face filled with discust. "Pathetic," he snapped.

"And so are you, Master." Luke drawled the word 'master' as if it were a word he didn't like.

"Then kill me."

"My Master wants to do the honors."

"That is?"

"Oh, nobody special. Just someone you clashed with and lost to thirty seven years ago."

Yoda instantly knew who he was talking about. When he said the name it came out as a low distasteful phrase. "Darth Sidiuos, the honorable Chancellor Palpatine from Naboo of the old Republic."

Luke smiled. "I see you're still learning," he said sarcasticly. "And you still have a good memory."

The two were now in a dark room lit by what seemed like pale mushroom lights on the ceiling.

Yoda could feel the dark side filling the room like black choking smoke. He could sense something else too.

A resense... and it wasn't the least bit friendly

_Hmm..., _he thought calmly. _In trouble I am..._

_A/N_

_I AM SOO SORRY! Don't get mad at me. I'm only a teenager! I'm trying my best. Erm.. Sorry if Yoda's out of character. It's kinda hard for me to keep him normal all the time. Once in while I get this stupid anime picture in my head of him looking a whole lot younger. Heh. When I write this fic it's in anime style in my head so yeah, Master Yoda does look younger. Anyway I know Sidious was throw to his doom at the end of Return of the Jedi but I had to bring him back even if he would be like one hunred years old. Bwahaha! Don't get offended. It's just a fic. This story would never become a book. _

_Actually, I think it's real dumb for them to tell Luke that Leia was his sister. It was way too late for her to become a Jedi anyway. Was is the whole point? Near the end of Revenge of the Sith Obi-Wan and Yoda are like 'these two will be the new generatetion of the Jedi' yet Leai isn't the new generation of anything. She never even learned to fight! And Darth Vader! He never even knew she was his daughter! GAAAAAH! _

_Oops sorry. I didn't mean to rant. Well that's it for now. Till next time. Good bye and Good reading. :D_

_Just one more thing I still haven't read the New Jedi Order books and I never will. I don't feel like reading anything that makes Yoda a ghost. (I only found that out because someone on Deviatart told me)._


	15. An Old Enemy

CHAPTER 14

AN OLD ENEMY

A figure slowly, fluidly, walked out of the shadows. It was dressed totally in black. The long floor length robe flowed slightly at the bottom.

Luke Skywalker was impressed. Even though his new Master had gone through many disfigurements he still walked normally and with a hint of dignity.

If Yoda was impressed he didn't show it. Actually he thought the dark Lord's entrance was way too showy.

"Master," Luke said when the cloaked figure came into the pale light. "I have brought Jedi Master Yoda."

"Excellent."

The Sith towered over the old Jedi who regarded him mildly. Yoda could still see Sidious was as ugly as he had been thirty seven years ago, if no uglier. Even so; the Jedi didn't let anything get to him. He looked up at the Sith boredly and said in a flat voice. "Hello, Chancellor Palpatine."

* * *

The startship holding Dorina, Jay, Maya, Rie and Esore landed on Geinosis only an hour after Ruden's ship had taken off.

As soon as they'd penitrated the atmosphere the Force spoke to Esore. It told her her Master was there and where he was located.

"I see a colisium down there," she said pointing at the planet's surface.

"So?" Dorian said.

"Master Yoda is in there."

"How do you know?"

She looked right at the other Jedi Padawan. "The Force told me," she said.

"Oh." Dorian didn't argue. You never argued with the Force.

The purple haired girl pulled hard on the control yolk and landed the ship. With it landed safely on the surface she turned it off and swivled around in her chair to face her friends. "Okay, everyone," she said all authority. "Here's what we'll do; we'll split up and search the whole ruin. If you run into trouble scream at the top of your lungs and try your best to get rid of it."

"What about our lightsabers?" Maya asked.

Esore stared at the blond girl as if she were stupid. "That's what it was made for."

"Yeah!" Dorian cheered, throwing his fist into the air. "Finally! A real mission!"

Jay rolled his eyes. "If you're that loud in there you'll give us away instantly."

Dorian glared at the blond boy.

Esore started for the door. There was no time for arguements. "Let's _go_," she said urgently. "Forget about fighting each other. The real fight is in that building."

* * *

"So you still remember my name," Palpatine said cockily.

"Hard to forget your name is," Yoda retorted, totally calm. "Why would I? Easy to remember evil is."

The Sith chuckled lightly. "Still the same way, I see," he said. "Still talking the same way too."

Yoda snorted. "Still foolish you are."

Sidious growled. "I'd rather be a fool than someone who can't stop living in the past and refuses to face the future."

"Our difference that is," the Jedi said. "Learn from my mistakes I do. Ignorant you are. Repeat your mistakes over and over you will."

Palatine angrily used the Force to pick the Jedi up. "You just think I do because you think you're perfect."

"Perfect I am not," Yoda replied, as he hovered in the air. "Far from it I am. If perfect I was; In this situation I would not be."

* * *

The Force led Esore deep into the colisium. As she descended she felt her Master's presense getting stronger. The only thing was; she wasn't just feeling his. She also identified energy from Luke Skywalker too.

_What's he doing here? _she thought, stopping to ponder. _Did he decide to rescue Master Yoda instead? If so; why didn't he tell us? Does he need us as backup incase something goes wrong?_

Then she saw something below her feet. Between a tree root style floor. She saw Yoda, Luke, and a figure that looked like a shadow.

_What's this? _she wondered, kneeling down and peeking through the branches. _And why isn't Luke doing anything about is?_

"You were never perfect," Palpatine said. "You are pathetic and weak."

"You say that why?" Yoda wanted to know.

"Only the weak stay in the light." was the answer. "The strong embrase the dark. They let the dark in. They let their _true_ colors show. They don't put on a hero act."

"Put on an act I do not," the Jedi replied. "Content in the light I am. Embrace the dark-"

Palpatine used the Force to shut him up. "Spare me the honorable Jedi talk." A lightsaber burst to life. "You know where the light leads you, Grand Master of the Order? It leads to a dishonorable death." The blade rested just an inch from the old Jedi's eyes. "It leads to your type of people getting cut down by people like me!"

* * *

Jedi Padawan Rie Secura could feel the Force was strong in this part of Geinosis. _Why is it so strong here? _the Twi'lek thought, her yellow lightsaber deactivated for the time being. _There must be more Jedi than us here. On someone else with the Force. Like a Sith. Or... _She remembered what had happened here fourty years ago. _A Jedi ghost..._

She spotted a flight of stairs, through the gloom, a few feet away and started for them. _Maybe the cause is on a lower level..._

Suddenly a scream broke the stillness. Rie immediatly recognized it. _Maya! _she thought turning around. _She's in trouble!_

As the Twi'lek ran toward the place the scream had come from the other girl came running out of the semi-darkness. Her blue lightsaber was activated and held in her right hand.

Rie could tell the blond girl wasn't planning on using it. Her eyes were wild in fear and she just kept on running. _Somehow I don't think a driod is chasing her..._

Sure enough, as Maya got closer to the other girl a huge green bug creature (like the one that tried to eat Obi-Wan in Attack of the Clones) came out of the shadows and let out an unplanetary wail.

_What in the galaxy!_

Maya ran at her. "What is that?" the Twi'lek asked.

The blond girl ran past Rie and grabbed her arm as she did. She drug her toward the stairs. "I don't know!" Maya screamed. "And I _don't _want to find out!"

* * *

Yoda could feel the ozone coming from the Sith's blade. His Force power began to work against Palpatine's.

The ex-Chancellor could sense it. "Do you really think you can stop me from killing you?" he demanded.

Yoda just looked at the Sith and smiled.

* * *

Rie and Maya dived for the stairs and tumbled into the passage. They got up and ran, hearing the monster's screamed echo behind them as they went.

'He's too big to fit in here," Rie concluded as they went. "He can't come after us now."

Maya sighed in relief. "Thank the Fore."

Jay and Dorian weren't having much better luck. Somehow they'd crossed each other's paths and decided not to split up again.

Dorian didn't realized until it was too late that he's accidently triggered an alarm somewhere. When the boys rounded a blind corner in the hallway on the second floor they found themselves staring down the blasters of over a hundred battle driods.

That had caused Dorian to go into his wannabe hero mode. He'd pulled out his green lightsaber and bulled his way through the driods, hacking and chopping. Jay had followed, covering the other boy's back, using his purple lightsaber to deflect the bolts coming from the blasters of the remaining driods.

When they made their way through the driod possy they turned and ran.

The thing was; the driods regrouped, gaining more numbers, and were following them.

"Wait! Maya slow down!" Rie grabbed her friend's arm and brought her to a stop.

Maya looked back at the Twi'lek in annoyance. "What?" she demanded.

"If we keep running we'll either fall down the stairs or find ourselves the center target for battle driods."

Maya thought that over for a second. She hated battle driods. "All right," she said. "I'll slow down."

They crept the rest of the way down the stairs.

* * *

Jay and Dorina leaned against a wall, near a stairway, panting.

"Dorina, you idiot!" Jay gasped. "Why weren't you more careful?"

"ME!" Dorina exclaimed. "_You're_ the one who was too chuicken to go by yourself!"

"Chicken!" the blond Padawan exclaimed. "_You're_ the one who wanted to follw _me_!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was no-"

Jay shoved his hand over the boys mouth. "Shh!" he hissed. "Do you hear that?"

_A/N_

_Hope you liked the chapter. I'm very sorry about the spelling error. I don't know how to spell coilsium.. If I got anything wrong about the dark side and the light side I apoligize. I had to wing it. I packed my books away so I can't read up on it anymore. I can only guess. Hope you don't mind. _


	16. Confrontation

CHAPTER 15

CONFRONTATION

Dorian and Jay listened. They could hear noises coming from the stairway that they were standing by. It sounded like footsteps.

"More driods," Dorian said through Jay's hand.

He nodded. The blond Padwan took his hand off Dorian's mouth and slowly crept toward the stairs.

* * *

Maya and Rie had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard what sounded like footsteps below them.

"Droids?" the Twi'lek said out loud.

"Could be," Maya agreed.

"We'd better get ready."

Two lightsabers burst to life.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Jay asked.

Dorian nodded. "Lightsabers," he said. "I think we're about to run into some Sith."

Jay brought his lightsaber into battle postion. "Let's kick their butts!"

* * *

The girls had nearly reached the bottom of the stairs by then.

* * *

"Here they come!" Jay said.

Dorian raised his lightsaber.

* * *

"Okay," Rie said looking ahead. "I don't see anything..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Dorian and Jay charged onto the stairs, their lightsabers raised above their heads... only to discover that the people they had taken for Sith were Rie and Maya.

"AAHHHHH!" the girls screamed, wipping out their lightsabers just in time to deflect the ones the boys held.

Then the four just stood there staring at each other.

"GUYS!" the girls screamed the same time the boys screamed. "YOU!"

The lightsabers deactivated.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in one voice.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Rie demanded. "We're all here to save Master Yoda."

"We could have killed you!" Dorian yelled.

"Yeah, like you'd kill us," Maya scoffed.

"They might not but we will," a metalic voice cut off any farther conversation.

The four Jedi Padawans looked around.  
"Roger! Roger!" an army of battle driods said as one as they aimed their blasters at the Jedi.

* * *

Palpatine was through with words. "It's time for your days to end!" he said. "Permamently!"

From where Esore watched her eyes grew big. _What is Luke doing! Why isn't he helping Mater Yoda?I have to stop that Sith before my Master gets killed!_

The red lightsaber came down.

"NO!" the girl screamed, crushing the tree roots and wipping out her lightsaber as she fell.

Crimson met snow white purity.

Palpatine stared down at the girl with amethyst hair and eyes who had come out of nowhere and deflected his blow. "What! Who are you!"

* * *

Jay and Dorian stood with their backs to Rie and Maya. The four scanned the ocean of battle driods hoping to find a weak shatter point. They saw none. They were surounded.

The black blank eyes of the driods reflected yellow, green, blue, and purple. The colors of the Padawan's activated lightsabers.

"So _now_ what do we do?" Rie asked looking over her shoulder at Jay. "One false move and we're lunch meat."

"I don't know," he replied. "We can't just stand here though. I wish Esore was here. She'd be able to think of a way to get us out of this mess."

"We don't_ need _Esore," Dorian hissed. "We can get out of this ourselves."

"Like how?" Maya asked.

Dorian raised his ligthsaber. "Like this!"

He ran straight into the throng.

* * *

"Esore!" Yoda exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry, Master," she said not taking her eyes off the Sith in front of her. "I won't let him hurt you."

Palpatine stared down her blade at her face. "You're Esore?" he demanded.

The girls' eyes filled with surprise. "How do you know my name?"  
"My new apprentice told me."

"Your new appre-"

Esore dodged the blow of a flying blue lightsaber. In doing so she'd grabbed the hood of Yoda's robe and pulled him along with her.

* * *

The other three Padawans watched Dorian's green blade whirl expertly as he plowed his way through the driods. They soon realized that he couldn't fight them off on his own.

"We have to help him," Maya shrieked when she saw him narrowly dodge a blaster bolt. "He'll be killed if we don't!"

For once Jay felt he had to help Doprian. Though he didn't like the brown haired boy very much he had to do it. It was the Jedi way.

"All right," he said, lifting his blade so its purple light reflected off his retinas. "Let's go!"

Blue, Purple, and Yellow joined Green.

Driod parts flew everywhere.

* * *

Esore stared up at at blue blade. "Ohmigosh!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it! How could you? Why did you?"

Luke Skywalker stood over her and Master Yoda who were crouching on the floor. Sidious stood behind him.

"Because," Luke said pointing his blade in her face. "I don't want to be around him anymore."

"Why?"

"He is foolish in the descitions he makes. He let you become a Jedi. He raised you! He's become attached to you. Attachment's not the Jedi way." Skwayler raised his lightsaber. "If I kill you he'll break!"

Luke's blade came sailing down at her face. She screamed. The lightsaber stopped inches from her skull.

The new Sith blinked. "Hey, how'd you get free?"

Yoda stood in front of Esore. he was suddenly free and held his green ligthsaber which no one had been obserbant enough to take from him. The green blade held the blue one back.

"Kill her you will _not_," he growled his puples glowing in a strange way. "Harm her in any way you _never_ will!"

Sidious was about to do something when the wall behind him burst open. "What!" he exclaimed. He turned toward the wall. Four Jedi Padawans burst through it. "There's more!"

Dorian looked over his shoulder to see who had spoken. "Look a Sith!" he exclaimed, sighting the cloaked Palpatine. "Let's get him!"

"Dorian!" Esore screamed. "DON'T!"

The brown haired Padawan ignored her. He charged at the Stih. "Time to die, evil one!" he yelled.

"Padawan!" Yoda yelled. "YOU MUST NOT!"

Too late.

Raising his lightsaber in battle postion Dorian Flan of Corellia came at Palpatine.

IMPALED!  
Esore screamed at the ex-Chancellor's crimson red blade pierced through Dorain. It went in an area between Dorian's heart and his shoulder. The girl saw it sticking out the other end!

_A/N_

_Well what can I say? I never thought this chapter through before I wrote it. I was in a hurry to get the story done and just sat there and wrote it on the paper. When I was done I previewed it thinking it was going to suck. Actually I think it's pretty good. Heh. But that's just me._

_Well I'd like to hear from you. If you have anything to say about this chapter or the last let me know. I'll be waiting. Just please don't flame at me okay?_


	17. Angry Words

CHAPTER 16

ANGRY WORDS

Dorian's eyes stared blankly at the Sith. The whole place seemed frozen for a few minutes as they all stared at what had happened. After what seemed like an eternity the Jedi Padawan's lightsaber slipped out of his limp hand and clattered to the floor where it winked out.

Palpatine roughly pulled out his red lightsaber of of the boys' chest. Dorian fell forward and landed face down on the floor. The Sith watched this then ran.

Luke, seeing his new Master fleeing, got the hint. He ran too.

Yoda glanced down at the fallen Padawan for a minute. He knew it was Dorian's own fault that this happened, because of his recklessnes. But Yoda was still a Jedi and a Master. Dorian might have been seventeen but he was still a Youngling. Yoda was responsible for the Younglings. Besides.. if he thought about it... it was _his_ fault this whole thing happened, not Dorian's. If he hadn't sent them to Naboo...

The small Jedi clenched his fists. _My fault this is..._

"Master?" Esore asked noticing how he was acting.

The Jedi looked up at her. His eyes burned with guilt and anger. Anger he usually held in.

"Master?" she said again startled by his expression.

Without speaking a word he turned and rushed after the two fleeing Sith.

* * *

Just as he disappeared down the flight of stairs the Sith had taken the room filled with blaster fire. Esore instantly went into a defensive postion, lifting her lightsaber and bouncing the bolts back at the driods. She stood over Dorian, shielding him from the fire power.

_He's going to die, _she thought. _he's going to die and the one who killed him is getting away. Yoda can't take them on alone. He'll be outnumbered. I have to help him!_

She glanced down at Dorian. He was still lying on the floor. Driods weren't like clone troopers they never aimed at the ground. She made a descition. _He'll be fine. _Then followed her Master.

* * *

Rie heard a voice scream into her head. _Protect Dorian! Get him out of here! _She knew of only one person who could talk to people that way.

The Tw'lek looked over her shoulder just in time to see Esore's figure vanish down the stairs.

"Esore?"

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan was practically insane with worry. Jedi Master Murak Indoly had tried to get the other man's mind off of the whole thing but it hadn't worked very well.

Obi-Wan just wasn't in the mood for doing anything. He politely told Murak 'No' then went off by himself. He didn't want Murak knowing what he was planning. He was going to go out and find Yoda by himself. Murak would have tried to talk him out of it.

The older Jedi had made up his mind. He wasn't going to give anyone the chance to try and change it.

Just as he was heading to the area of the Temple where the ships were kept his saw something outside of one of the windows. When he turned his head to get a good look he realized it was a starship.

_Master Yoda? _he thought. He ran toward the spot where it was sure to land. _Is he back? How did he get away?_

The Jedi was running so fast he wasn't watching where he was going. When the Jedi reached some stairs he lost his footing anf tumbled down them. He landed in an undignified heap on the landing pad just as the ship came down and the ramp fell open. Someone walked down it.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," a familer voice said chuckling. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan looked up. _What? How? It can't be! _"Master...?"

* * *

Yoda chased the Sith through the dark passages of the colasium. His lightsaber showed him the way as anger and disapointment mixed with guilt flooded into it. He could feel the dark side calling to him because of these emotions.

Even so he still managed to successfully push it away. he could control it. He didn't have time for it right now.

His hazel eyes spotted the figure of Luke Skywalker not far ahead. The ex-Jedi had just entered a large room.

_Now, my chance is, _the Jedi thought.

Willing the Force around him Yoda threw himself into a flying tackle.

Luke Skywalker was about halfway through the room when the Jedi slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground. Yoda grabbed his arms. Luke struggled but couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" the human screamed, trying to kick him in the back of the head.

A disturbance in the Force warned the Jedi about the oncoming blow. He let the boy go and jumped out of the way. He landed a few feet away and held his lightsaber in a battle stance.

"Responsible for killing young Padawan Dorian Flan you are!" he said through clenched teeth. It was true it was partly Luke's fault as well.

Luke screamed to his feet and faced Yoda. A blue lightsaber burst back to life. "So what?" he said as they circled each other. "It is better for him to be dead. He never would have even _become _a Jedi Master."

"Know that you do not," the old Jedi Master retorted. "See the future well you cannot. Rely on you actions and feelings too much you do."

"So?" Luke snapped. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't _care _about anyone! You don't worry. You don't grieve. You have no remorse or feeling for people who die. You don't even _cry!"_

Yoda came at him. Their blades met. "Cried much I have!" he said. "Lost many friends I did! In the war and after! Even now!"

Luke shook his head. "You are too into what you have learned _to_ care," he said. "Stop lying to yourself."

"Lying I am not!"

"You lie so much you don't even realized you have sinned yourself!"

Another blow another block. "Sinned have I?" the small Jedi asked. "Tell me. What sin have I commited?"

"YOU BROKE YOUR OWN RULE! THE JEDI RULE!"  
"What rule?"

Luke kicked the Jedi in the face. Yoda flipped in the air and landed a few feet away. "You said attachment is not the Jedi way," the human replied walking up to him. "Yet you have broken that rule."

"How have I?"

The ex-Jedi began attacking Yoda with rapid thrusts. "You. Have. Become. Attched. To. Your. Padawan!" he roared puncuating each word with a strike. "You _love_ her! You _care_ for her! You'd do _anything_ to keep her safe!"

By then Esore had reached the room where the two were fighting. She stood just outside of it, at the entrance, and watched. She eheard every word.

Yoda stood in a defensive position blocking every blow from Luke's blade. "Right you are," he conceeded. "Love her I do. Care for her I must. Keep her safe I should but..."

Luke hesisated a moment. "But?" he said expecting something.

Yoda looked at at Skywalker. The Jedi's face was completely normal and without emotion. Peaceful maybe. "But do those things for her I cannot forever," he said. "Learn to stand alone she must. Much she has to see. Much she has to do. Learn things she will." The Jedi paused a moment and the light of battle returned to his eyes. "Until then; DO ALL I CAN FOR HER I _WILL_!"

Then he attacked.

* * *

"Master Qui-Gon Jin?" Obi-Wan's eyes were large in surpsrse. 'How are you here? You died!"

"So did you remember," Qui-gon told him. "And Luke had you brought back to life."

"Yes. But how did you...?"

"I saw what was happening and knew you needed help. The Angel leader Mary sent Master Yoda a message to give to you. I was the one who was returning."

"...Why?"

"You need my help and so does Yoda as well as the four Padawans Luke Skywalker sent to get him back."

"Four Padawans?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes," he said turning back to the ship. "We must hurry. They don't have much time left."

* * *

Luke and Yoda fought as if their lives depanded on it. Infact; it did. The loser would die. A few times the human almost struck a killing blow but the small Jedi was able to get out of the way in time.

From where she stood Esore watched them fight, not sure of what to do. She wanted to help her Master but he looked like he didn't need it. After all he was a better fighter than her anyway...

Suddenly Luke's lightsaber caught the Jedi off guard. The blue blade slashed a deep cut all the way down Yoda's left side.

Esore's hands went to her mouth as her Master screamed and fell over. She saw his lightsaber roll across the floor and go out.

Luke towered over the Jedi. "You shouldn't have wasted your energy, fuzzhead," he said. "You lost."

Yoda stared up at him, his hand over his left side and his teeth clenched in pain.

Luke lifted his lightsaber. "YARH!" he screamed.

Just as the weapon came down to strike the killing blow three things happened at once. Yoda flew out of the way as if an inviable hand had grabbed him, a green lightsaber flew across the room, and Esore came rushing out of the shadows holding both her snow white lightsaber and Yoda's forest green one.

Now she stood where her Master had stood only seconds before. Her eyes were locked with Skywalkers. They held light light of battle.

"ESORE!" Yoda exclaimed in surprise, looking up just long enough to see his Padawan.

"Don't worry, Master," she said not looking at him. "I'll end this for you."

Luke regarded her mildly. "So Yoda's pet thinks she can beat me?" he snorted.

Esore didn't flinch. She had other things she wanted to say. "How could you, Master Skywalker?" she asked. "How could you betray everyone like this?"

"I haven't betrayed _anyone_, girl," he said. "I quite."

"You lied to me and the others!" she screamed. "You lied to us so we'd come here and get killed!"

"If that's what you think."

"You! You are blinded! You gave up everything because of lying voices in your head!" she shouted. "You listened to them and believed them!"

Luek's face was full of surprise. How did she know? "You-"

The girl was through with words. She flew at him with both lightsabers. She whirled them madly. Each movment she made seemed to hold one intent: Kill.

Luke held up his own lightsaber to block. He was drawn back with each blow. He was smiling as he fought. "You hate me don't you?" he said loudly.

Slash! Cut! Chop! Chop! Strike!

"No, Luke Skywalker," she roared over the noise she was making. "I don't hate you. I _feel _for you!"

Luke saw something unearthly on her face, in her eyes growing with each strike. He could feel it too. Could feel the Force welling up in her. He was instantly full of fear. He knew what was happening. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill him because she _felt_ for him.

The lightsabers whirled in front of his eyes. White. Green. White. Green.

He couldn't stand it any longer. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before he pushed her back with the Force and ran.

Esore recovererd quickly. "GET BACK HERE!" she shouted starting to run after him.

"Esore! No!" Yoda's voice stopped her. "Thnik of what happened to Dorian you must. Do you want that to happen to you?"

She shook her head. "No." The girl let the ex-Jedi go. She'd kill him some other time.

She turned off the lightsabers and walked over to her Master. She knelt down and put a hand on his arm. "Master?" she said.

"Become strong you have," he said smiling.

"Yes,' she said her voice getting emotional. "Thanks to you."

He looked away from her. "Because of me it was not," he corrected her. "Because of you it was. Your own strength.

"I..."

"Strong in the Force you are. Maybe even stronger than I." He closed his eyes. "That is how it is." He opened his eyes and looked at her again. "Much you have to do... without me."

"Master!' she exclaimed her hands grabbing his shoulders. "You can't die! I won't let you die!"

He just smiled at her.

That scared her. "No," she said. She closed her eyes and the Force wrapped around them both. She became a light. "Mary did not bring you back so you could train me then die in front of me." Her eyes opened. Yoda saw her puplis had turned pure white, like her lightsaber. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!"  
"Esore...?"

She put a hand on the slash mark. "You were not given a chance to live again just to live only siteeen mire years," she said. "Your time isn't ready. And... If it were... I'd bring you back again..."  
"Esore?"

Suddenly the whole place began to rumble.

* * *

"What is that?" Maya asked as the floor suddenly started shaking. (By then they'd destroyed all the driods)

Jay saw a pillar fall over. "This place is collapsing!" he said. "We have to get out of here!"

Rie leaned over Dorian and used the Force to flop his body over her shoulder. "What about Esore?" she asked looking up at the blond male Padawan.

"We don't have time to get her!" he told her. "I wish we did but.. we have to get out of here. NOW!"

* * *

Esore reached down and picked up her Master. When she had him situated she started to walk then ran. "We will get out of here. Don't worry," she said holding him against her body. "I won't let you die! Not here not now!"

_A/N_

_Looong chapter. About the longest in the story I think besides the prologue. In case you haven't read chapter 4 Mary is the lead Angel from the moons of Viego. Luke requested her to bring Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi back to life. I like some of the stuff in this chapter but I don't really like how I ended it. (That's what I get for watching too much anime :sweatdrop:). I hope I didn't have Esore too perfect. She _had_ to fight Luke. If she didn't she'd be useless. _

_Well, dmichell, I finally brought Qui-Gon back. I hope you're happy. The story is almost over too. I have only one more chapter to go._

_One more thing;_

_Sorry for any spelling grammer or personallity errors_


	18. The Whole Truth

CHAPTER 17

THE WHOLE TRUTH

Esore ran though the collapsing building trying to get out before she was buried under it. She knew the way out, the Force had told her, and she was going to get there even if it killed her.

She no longer cared about Sith, Jedi, or her friends. She didn't even care about her own life. The only thing she cared about was the thing she was carring.

"I will get us out of here," she told it. "I will. I promise." She saw the way out head of her. "There!"

Suddenly the way out began to collapse. "Oh no, it's not!"

She threw herself onto the floor and slid under the entrance just before it cave in all the way. Now she was outside. She saw her star ship far below. A loud rumble rose up behind her as things began to fall down.

She only had one choice.

Holding her Master close she took a deep breath and jumped.

Jay, Maya, and Rie who held the injured and dying Dorian ran to their star ship. The found it totally destroyed.

"How did this happen?" Maya asked staring at the ruined ship.

"I think some of those driods we ran into might have done this," Jay said.

"What are we going to do now?" Rie asked. "Dorian needs medical attention badly."

"You could take him back to the Temple on ours," a voice said behind them.

Startled the Padawans turned around.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and another man stood behind them. The other man had grayish hair, a beard, and a very nice face.

"Obi-Wan?" they said too shocked to be respective.

The Jedi Master looked around. "Where's Esore?" he asked.

"She's still in that building we think," Maya replied.

"Well we can't leave without her or Master Yoda," he said.

"But what about Dorian?" Rie asked who still had him draped over her right shoudler. "He was stabbed by a Sith ligthsaber and might be dying."

"I'll take him back to the ship and see what I can do," the other man offered.

"Okay," the Twi'lek said handing him over.

"Thank you," the man said. He headed back to the ship.

"Now," Obi-Wan said when the man was gone. "Let's get Esore and Master Yoda."

* * *

The Force rose up in Esore and the fall became lighter and slower. She landed easily on the ground and ran out of the way before she was flattened by what was left of the colisium. When she was far enough away she leaned against a rock and panted heavily. "We made it," she said. "We're not dead." The girl looked down at Master Yoda. He smiled up at her tiredly. "Saved us you have," he said. 'Thank you."

She just smiled back.

"Esore!" a voice called to her.

The girl looked up. She saw Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padawans Rie Secure, Jay indigo, and Maya Ixten running up to her. "Master Kenobi?" she said shocked to see him on the planet. "How did you know where we were?"

"A friend told me," he replied.

"Really?"

"Really." He walked up to her. "Let's go," he said noticing the long burn mark on Yoda's left side. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get out of here," Esore told him. "Master Yods needs medical attention."

* * *

Once everyone was on the starship Yoda was taken to the infirmary. Esore stayed behind with her three firends, Obi-wan, and his un-named friend to explain what had happened.

Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. he and his friend exchanged glances.

When she was done she asked. "So what now?"

"We'll have to take Master Yoda and Padawan Dorian back to Coruscant first of all," Obi-Wan said.

"Then?"

"Then we'll discuss what to do next," the other man replied. "Until then; we can't do anything."

Jay asked. "What that really Darth Sidious from the Old Republic?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "By your description it definatly was," he replied. "And if Luke Skywalker is his new apprentise we're in big trouble."

"What should we do?' Maya asked.

Obi-wan looked at nothing for a moment. "I don't know..."

* * *

"You _couldn't_ kill him?" Palpatine asked his voice full of rage. "Why couldn't you?"

Luke didn't look up. He didn't want to stare at his new Master's face. "I'm sorry," he said. "His Padawan-"

"That _girl? That _girl!" The Sith exploded. 'Don't tell me you couldn't beat a _girl! _And a _Padawan _at that!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Palpatine calmed down. "It's...okay," he said slowly. "You tried."

"Yes..."

The Sith put a hand around the younger man's shoulders. "Come with me," he said. 'There's something I want to show you."

Luke looked at the older man curiusly "What?"

"You'll see."

Luke followed his new Master deeper into the cavern. (They'd escaped the colapse of the colasium and gotten to a cave somewhere else on the same planet) Sidious led him into a dark room.

Luke saw something in the shadows near the far wall and came to a stop. He stared at it a moment not believing what he was seeing.

_This can't be real! How? It's not _possible

"F... Father?"

_

* * *

_

Esore and the other three Padawans went to the infirmary to check on Dorian and Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and the other Jedi were glad. Now they'd have time to talk alone. They discust what Esore had told them.

"So what should we do?" Qui-Gon Jin asked Obi-Wan.

"I don't know," the other Jedi said. "I can't think of anything right now."

"Oh."

"I know something, though. Something's going to happen. Something we all have to be ready for."

"I believe you. When it happens us and the Padawan's and most of all Padawan Esore have to be ready."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master Qui-Gon, I know..."

_**Cue ending theme**_

_**THE END?**_

_A/N_

_HAHAHAHAHA! I'm finally finished with this! Yes! After all that typing It's finally done! But what a way to finish. A cliff hanger ending.. Too bad I'm not making a sequeal. All well. I might eventually but for now I have to take a break from this kind of story line work. I still have a lot of stories I never finished yet that I have to. Well that's it. Sorry for any spelling grammer or chaarcter personallity errors. _

_Hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews._


End file.
